Placeres Espantosos y Dulzuras Horrendas
by Preator Lupus Dei
Summary: El mundo ha cambiado. Las profundas heridas del pasado vienen a cobrarse las deudas pendientes. Con todo el peso de su odio aplastaron nuestros sueños, nos arrastraron al ojo del huracán que nos devolvió en pedazos, ni todo mi amor incondicional pudo sobrevivir a las aberraciones que nos deparó el destino pero tengo que protegerte; tú me fallaste pero yo no puedo fallarle al mundo.
1. Capítulo I: El precio de la ingenuidad

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el universo de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. La presente obra no persigue ningún fin de lucro o beneficio monetario hacia mi persona, solo es una historia derivada del manga y anime Naruto, cuyo único objetivo es entretener a aquellas personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia. Agradezco a todos ustedes y acepto toda clase de críticas en el marco del respeto. NO responderé ni toleraré Reviews de haters de las parejas que yo haya establecido en este fanfic y que de hecho respetan la voluntad del autor de la obra original.  
Sin más, los dejo con esta pequeña introducción desde el POV de Sakura, la historia a partir de la segunda mitad del Capítulo II será contada a ustedes mediante narrador omnisciente.

* * *

 **"Lo que hace que la ingenuidad sea tan agradable, es que no puede durar mucho."**

Antoine F. Rondelet

* * *

Capítulo I: El precio de la ingenuidad

 _Quizás ya te lo imagines o quizás no, yo soy Sakura Haruno y esta no es mi historia más que de cualquier otra persona de mi Aldea._

 _Tiempo atrás, cuando el mundo shinobi comenzaba a organizarse, surgieron las Cinco Grandes Naciones, tras muchas negociaciones, muchas guerras y más negociaciones, finalmente un día creímos que habíamos alcanzado la paz entre nosotros, conformamos una alianza para combatir un enemigo en común, nos fortalecimos mutuamente y tras largas batallas e incontables sacrificios ganamos la guerra._

 _Durante dos años creímos que la paz por fin era algo posible, sin embargo un nuevo enemigo surgió, esta vez, con el fin de destruir el mundo que había hecho mal uso de las enseñanzas antiguas esparciendo el sufrimiento y la violencia, nuevamente debimos iniciar una batalla para detenerlo, afortunadamente el mundo shinobi se salvó otra vez, pero incluso entonces no fue suficiente, aprovechando la inestabilidad ocasionada por este último ataque, surgió el peor enemigo de los ninjas… quizás el peor enemigo de toda la humanidad: El pasado olvidado._

 _Irónicamente aún cuando la democracia presupone la efectividad de cualquier sistema porque contiene y engloba las perspectivas de las mayorías, olvida y aliena a quienes más protección necesitan. Normalmente las minorías deben aceptar y acatar lo que las mayorías imponen, aún a costa de su perjuicio. Durante todos los años que las Cinco Grandes Naciones combatieron entre sí, buscando su propio beneficio, las pequeñas aldeas se vieron obligadas a resistir, a ser campos de batallas, trincheras, lugares de saqueo, tierra de nadie…_

 _En la tierra se abrió una herida, una tan profunda que alcanzó su núcleo, una herida tan hostil que ni siquiera los nobles sacrificios ni la voluntad de los héroes de guerra, lograron cicatrizar, que el mundo alcanzara la paz no era suficiente para callar los gritos de aquellos caídos en la guerra que no habían escogido, de naciones que con la paz no habían ganado más que silencio; un silencio que hería mortalmente recrudeciendo la grieta del suelo, el magma como sangre hirviente comenzó a brotar calcinando los tejidos de la tierra en el proceso, fortaleciéndose, condensándose, aguardando el momento exacto para acudir a la superficie y arrasar con todo a su paso, quizás así finalmente la fisura podría convertirse en cicatriz._

 _Así fue como durante décadas, las pequeñas naciones se hicieron en silencio con la fuerza militar necesaria, conformaron su propia alianza, establecieron su propio sistema de inteligencia y cuando finalmente consiguieron hacerse con el Arma Absoluta, cayeron sobre las Cinco Grandes Naciones con el aplastante peso del Quid Pro Quo._

 _El proceso fue tan brutal como gradual, pero aquellos que todo lo han perdido saben donde hundir el filo de su arma para que este hiera más, mientras que los antiguos sueños de nuestros predecesores fueron los de proteger a los más vulnerables, ellos fueron el primer blanco de nuestros enemigos, volaron los hospitales y las academias… fue tan poco lo que pudimos salvar, aún recuerdo como una fotografía al equipo de rescate revolviendo entre los escombros, cegados por las cenizas y el polvo, las nauseas que provocaba el hedor de la muerte extendiéndose sobre nosotros._

 _Una vez creada la inestabilidad e inyectado el germen del horror que se extiende como una plaga, pronto llegaría el momento de ir por nuestros soldados más poderosos, con el Arma Absoluta podían contener cualquier poder durante el tiempo suficiente como para aplicar a sus víctimas el segundo gran instrumento que fue el detonador de nuestra caída: El suero de la sombra._

 _Mientras que el Arma Absoluta es un meta-humano cuya sangre produce una enzima capaz de neutralizar cualquier chakra durante siete minutos, el suero de la sombra es una sustancia que una vez introducida en el organismo puede clonar el chakra, contaminando la sangre del huésped luego de la aplicación, solo es necesario extraer pocas gotas de sangre de la víctima para completar el proceso y apoderarse de las habilidades y fuerza únicas de cada persona._

 _En batalla hubiera sido muy difícil superarnos por aquel entonces, con nuestro sistema de inteligencia y las alertas lanzadas sobre todas nuestras naciones, parecía que el inminente caos quedaría para la posteridad como una triste oleada de ataques terroristas, éramos tan ingenuos. No conseguimos ver entre nuestras propias filas a los traidores; mientras estábamos tan ocupados poniendo los ojos fuera, inventando enemigos, desconfiando de nuestros propios aliados foráneos, los pequeños relegados de siempre nos resultaban incluso insignificantes como enemigos, tejían la trampa mortal en la cual quedaríamos enredados sin escapatoria. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para todo._

 _Yo estaba junto a Naruto en la reunión de emergencia la noche fatídica. Todavía lo recuerdo caer retorciéndose delante de mis ojos luego de beber un insignificante vaso de agua, así como pasó con las aldeas pequeñas, de lo último que se sospecha es de lo más inocuo. Mi jutsu médico no funcionaba, sencillamente no estaba padeciendo una dolencia física, pero podía sentir a Kurama agitándose en su interior, entonces lo comprendí todo, exigí que nadie tocara el agua y luego las luces se extinguieron por completo, se sucedieron explosiones y gases lagrimógenos, todos sabíamos que a continuación perderíamos la consciencia por las drogas del humo, y cuando tienes solo segundos para actuar a veces tomas medidas desesperadas._

 _Con nuestra basta investigación no habíamos conseguido contrarrestar los efectos de la sangre del Arma Absoluta ni del suero de las sombras, sin embargo con Shizune habíamos descubierto que el suero no podía clonar el chakra de personas muertas o comatosas… Muchos pueden pensar que fui egoísta, que usando la fuerza y el conocimiento que me fue dado para ayudar, dejé en coma a mi mejor amigo para que los enemigos no pudieran hacerse con su poder… quizás tengan razón, probablemente sea la persona más fría y egoísta del mundo, pero ante la desesperación fue mi única alternativa… recuerdo que perdí la consciencia con lágrimas en los ojos, rogando que hubiera vuelta atrás, que los enemigos no pudieran hacer nada al respecto y que algún día Naruto me perdonara por tomar aquella decisión infame._

 _Cuando desperté el mundo no era el mismo, recuerdo el rostro ceniciento de Sai, contemplándome con preocupación y alivio simultáneos, a duras penas el movimiento que hoy se conoce como la Resistencia, había conseguido frustrar el asalto a la reunión de emergencia, bajo el impecable liderazgo de nuestro actual cabecilla: Shikamaru, la operación había sido tan exitosa como pudo serlo, los invasores habían conseguido llevarse tanto a nuestro Hokage, como a Gaara y Mei; pero nuestra prioridad siempre había sido rescatar a Naruto y allí lo teníamos, o al menos a lo que quedaba de él… una especie de corteza vacía, y a pesar de que todos me repetían que no de haber sido por mi intervención no habríamos conseguido salvarlo de las garras enemigas, yo no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento desolador de culpa que me acosaba día y noche; incluso cuando me quedaba observando el semblante atormentado de Hinata, que de alguna manera se forzaba a sonreírme pese a su dolor por haberle arrebatado lo que más amaba en el mundo. ¡Diablos! en ese entonces realmente hubiera preferido que me culpara y me odiara, cualquier cosa menos ese dolor estoico con el que cargaba sola y sin atreverse a dejar estallar para no herirme más de lo que yo ya me hería._

 _Con el correr de los días la resistencia había entendido que deberíamos tomar medidas más radicales. Las siguientes 72 horas fueron aún más crudas y violentas que cualquier guerra de la que el mundo shinobi haya sido testigo, hoy en día se sigue recordando el evento como Las Tres Lunas Sangrientas, mientras intentábamos optimizar la seguridad de nuestros cuarteles, muchos de nuestros aliados habían intentado enfocar sobre sí mismos la atención de la Alianza de las Pesadillas (así es como llamamos entre nosotros a lo que nuestra actual dictadura denomina Reformistas Radicales de la Paz), intentando falsos asaltos a los Campos de Concentración en que habían convertido nuestras antiguas arenas de combate._

 _Todo había sido en vano, solo Ino, Lee y Kankuro habían regresado apenas con vida, el resto de nuestros aliados habían sido asesinados o capturados y llevados a los campos de concentración, sentí una impotencia tan enorme de no haber podido siquiera aprender la mayoría de sus nombres y que de alguna manera eso me aliviara por no haber perdido a nadie cercano, creía que era el sentimiento más contradictorio y más terrible que tendría en mi vida… pero ya lo dije: Era muy ingenua. Conforme pasaban las horas eternas nuevos informes de caídos nos llegaban, el segundo día fue mucho peor, no solo los shinobis eran brutalmente masacrados, los civiles comenzaron a ser perseguidos y capturados, se puso especial atención en los familiares de los miembros de la Resistencia, bajo amenaza de muerte se obligó al resto de la población a perseguir y delatar a nuestras familias y amigos, entonces nuestra propia desestructuración comenzó… de un minuto para otro la prioridad dejó de ser la Resistencia e incluso nuestra propia supervivencia, nuestro único objetivo era poner a salvo a nuestras familias._

 _Tengo un cierto vacío de recuerdos del momento en que abandoné el cuartel y me precipité hacia mi casa, ni siquiera se como logré eludir las guardias Reformistas, solo consigo recordar el sonido de mi propio corazón bombeando frenético, ensordeciéndome ante la desesperación creciente y luego el estallido de un grito de guerra que me brotó desde el pecho cuando llegué a mi destino y solo encontré una casa saqueada sin rastro de vida alguno en ningún rincón, con esa misma desesperación regresé al cuartel rogando que alguno de mis compañeros hubiera encontrado a mis padres y los hubiera puesto a salvo (creo que a esta altura no tiene sentido seguir recalcando que yo era muy ingenua), pero desde luego no tuve buenas noticias, muy pocos habían conseguido rescatar a sus familiares._

 _La mañana siguiente a esa fatídica noche extremamos nuestras precauciones, por un lado recibíamos ayuda de Toneri –nuestro enemigo más reciente, ahora redimido- quien usando sus habilidades especiales se ofreció a prestar ayuda para comunicar nuestras guaridas mediante portales de su propia dimensión que comunicaban directamente con la luna y que solo podrían ser atravesados por quienes él autorizara; por el otro lado los Sensores intentaban recolectar información para infiltrarnos en los territorios enemigos y así recuperar algunos prisioneros, sabíamos que nuestros compañeros de armas no serían asesinados con facilidad pues a los Reformistas, ellos les eran más útiles estando con vida; sin embargo los civiles eran harina de otro costal y nosotros sabíamos que los utilizarían como carnada para hacernos salir, nuestras cabezas tenían puestas precios irrisorios, de un día para el otro pasamos a encabezar las páginas del libro Bingo como criminales de rango S; todo se estaba convirtiendo en una locura absurda, sabíamos que teníamos que infiltrarnos de alguna manera y quizás ese fue el preludio de la inminente destrucción de la persona que yo había sido hasta ese momento._

 **Próximo Capitulo: El precio de resistir**


	2. Capítulo II: El precio de resistir

Hola lectores. Aquí el segundo Capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones tanto positivas como negativas, pueden pedirme algún Shipping especial que quieran ver (Cómo verán la historia pretende seguir mas o menos la continuidad del Canon por lo que Neji está muerto... y aunque no lo estuviera jamás escribiría NejiTen... Por favor, tampoco me pidan MatsurixGaara, porque no podré complecerlos y realmente odio no complacer a la gente que se toma el tiempo y la molestia de leerme...Fuera de esas dos excepciones pueden pedir lo que gusten e incluso hacer preguntas personales a los personajes, prometo que les contestarán tan fielmente al autor original como les sea posible.  
Al final de cada Cap responderé individualmente cada Review y aclararé todas las dudas que tengan...

(PD1: Si no eres del Fandom Michi de Digimon y no has leido otro de mis fics, por favor ignora la PD2  
PD2: si estás aquí sin entender que hago subiendo un fic de Naruto teniendo parado hace más de un año a SYCMIOYO, te pido mil disculpas, mi otra computadora lleva seis meses en el taller porque no se consiguen los repuestos importados para arreglarle el flex, pero allí está el cap XII casi terminado y será subido ni bien las cosas mejoren.)

Sin más... les dejo el Cap II con la aparición del sex symbol. #FuckYeahSasukeUchiha

* * *

 **"Aunque apenas pueda resistir mis males, prefiero padecerlos a merecerlos."**

Pierre Corneille

Capítulo II: El Precio de Resistir

* * *

 _Creo que esa noche fue la más larga de mi vida, desde el momento en que Sasuke dio un paso adelante para ofrecerse a ser el infiltrado de la operación sentí que me sumergía en un abismo profundo y frío. Tenía claro que entre nosotros él era el único apto para esa maniobra ya que nadie sabía de su regreso ni los motivos por los que se había marchado o que, desde hacía tiempo, no era considerado un exiliado y solo se encontraba fuera de la aldea por su voluntad. El plan de hacerlo pasar como un renegado aún en busca de venganza era arriesgado, pero así mismo era lo único convincente, teníamos que ser rápidos si queríamos rescatar a nuestras familias de los horrores que les aguardaban en los campos de concentración. Yo me sentía morir de solo pensar el riesgo en que íbamos a poner a Sasuke, era evidente que lo primero que harían sería neutralizarlo con la enzima que lo dejaría casi indefenso sobre todo considerando la eficacia potencial que tenía la sangre del meta-humano sobre los kekkei genkai, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que lo torturaran durante los extensos interrogatorios… de solo evocar esa imagen mi estómago se revolvía y mi corazón me gritaba que lo evitara… de alguna manera ya había perdido a mi mejor amigo y a mis padres, la sola probabilidad de "perder" a Sasuke también, era demasiado para conseguir mantener la cordura… pero ya no era una niñita, no podía volver a rogarle entre lágrimas que se quedara conmigo, no podía jurar que encontraríamos otra solución… solo podía confiar en él y en su promesa de que lograría llevar adelante el plan y regresaría con bien… por supuesto que le creía, él era Sasuke y no había nada que él no pudiera hacer… eso era lo que pensaba la ingenua Sakura que yo era en ese entonces._

 _Con el correr de los siguientes dos días la infiltración parecía todo un éxito, mediante Ino nos manteníamos permanentemente en contacto con Sasuke que reportaba su situación en aquel horrendo lugar, Shikamaru intentaba establecer patrones para tratar de descifrar los próximos movimientos de los Reformistas y así adelantarnos a ellos, pero se movían irregularmente, como si actuaran por azar más que por estrategia y eso dificultaba el trabajo de inteligencia para la Resistencia, a diario recibíamos un reporte del estado de los prisioneros que conforme pasaba el tiempo eran sometidos a tratos más brutales en condiciones inhumanas de reclusión. Mi cuerpo dolía todas las noches de solo pensar lo que debían estar pasando mis padres por el simple hecho de ser mis padres, en muchas ocasiones mi temperamento flaqueó, quise entregarme incontables veces para que los liberaran, pero sabía que la Resistencia me necesitaba, siempre lo habían dejado claro… solo era cuestión de, valga la redundancia, resistir un poco más… de eso se trataba todo… al fin y al cabo éramos shinobis, eso nos habían enseñado, sin embargo siempre nos habían intentado acostumbrar a la idea de la muerte y el duelo, pero esta idea de la tortura de nuestros seres cercanos era algo incluso incompatible con los horrores de la guerra._

 _Nuestro mundo se estaba volviendo un sitio cada vez más hostil, pero apenas estaba comenzando… nosotros estábamos absolutamente desorientados con respecto a cuales serían nuestros siguientes pasos, a diario discutíamos con nuestro líder para intentar establecer un plan de evacuación, pero según los informes de Sasuke los prisioneros eran trasladados con distintas frecuencias y diversos esquemas sin ningún rasgo común entre ellos, de manera que no podíamos predecir ningún movimiento ni crear ninguna estrategia y por supuesto hacer cualquier cosa sobre la marcha era sencillamente una maniobra suicida._

 _Los días pasaban tan eternos que me costaba creer que apenas hubieran transcurrido poco más de dos semanas desde la infiltración de Sasuke en el territorio enemigo. Esa mañana no parecía ser muy distinta de las demás, lo único que delataba el paso del tiempo era el evidente cansancio que se nos acentuaba en los rasgos con el correr de los días, Shikamaru se veía más cansado que nunca y a toda mi crisis interna se sumaba mi preocupación por él, sabía bien que él era la piedra angular de nuestro movimiento y que al final de él dependería el éxito o el fracaso de la Resistencia; me había acercado para ofrecerle mi ayuda pero apenas alcancé a esbozar su nombre cuando un portazo rompió el frío silencio de la estancia e Ino agitada ingresó exigiendo la atención de todos._

 _Recuerdo bien que tuve un mal presentimiento, presioné entre mis manos la taza de té que me había servido minutos antes y escuché las palabras de mi compañera abstraída en mi propia oscuridad, el eco de su voz retumbaba como una letanía suave, apenas si tenía consciencia de la realidad mientras ella reportaba que Sasuke sería el encargado de escoltar una pieza clave para la continuidad del golpe de Estado, pero que antes tendría que demostrar su lealtad ante nuestro nuevo gobierno opresor… no fue hasta que ella exclamó que había escuchado de los altos mandos que la prueba de Sasuke sería aleccionar a los padres de una antigua compañera de equipo que ahora pertenecía a la resistencia; que la taza de té se hizo añicos entre mis dedos._

 _La única antigua compañera de equipo de Sasuke cuyos padres estaban vivos y en poder de la Alianza, era yo... Con mis manos sangrando por los fragmentos de cerámica incrustados en ellas, caí de rodillas al suelo apenas pudiendo respirar, de pronto tuve arcadas, mi estómago contraído se revolvió hasta empujarme bilis por el esófago. Ni siquiera podía dar crédito de que esto realmente estaba sucediendo, a duras penas me levantaba cada mañana obligándome a aceptar que esto no era una pesadilla como para ahora tener que lidiar con una probabilidad que estaba mucho más allá de lo que podría comprender o aceptar._

 _No esperé a que mis compañeros intentaran detenerme, tenía que lograr interceptar a Sasuke antes de que recibiera formalmente la orden y la ejecutara; estaba segura de que él encontraría una salida, siempre había sido más inteligente que cualquiera de nuestros enemigos, sin embargo mi mente no podía dejar de torturarme con la idea de lo que pasaría si su reticencia a ejecutar tal retorcida directiva se le volviera en contra._

 _No fue raro que tras de mi acudieran Ino y Sai, muy a pesar de que intenté deshacerme de ellos, ambos conocían muy bien mis estrategias y no estaban dispuestos a dejarme continuar. El edicto de muerte sobre mis padres estaba siendo anunciado públicamente para ejemplificar al resto de la población sobre lo que sucedería con quienes encubrieran a la Resistencia. Habían dispuesto un patíbulo en el centro de la ciudad. La ejecución sería efectuada en un sitio donde todos pudieran verla; en el fondo de mi y contra toda mi voluntad comenzaba a comprender que no podía detener el desenlace del destino una vez que se había puesto en marcha, pero eso no significaba que no lo fuera a intentar. Ino me perseguía repitiendo que la muerte de mis padres ya estaba decretada, así Sasuke cumpliera la orden o no, mis padres serían asesinados de cualquier modo incluso aunque yo me entregara, solo moriría en vano y perderíamos la única oportunidad de desmantelar el sistema de los Reformistas una vez que ellos pusieran en manos de Sasuke el futuro de sus planes. Aún así, por muy racional que yo fuera habitualmente, no estaba dispuesta ahora a dar el brazo a torcer en esta ocasión… no cuando la vida de mis padres y la integridad de Sasuke estaban en juego, podía escuchar las maldiciones de Ino detrás de mi cuando comencé a ganarles distancia, estaba ya tan cerca del sitio que comencé a vislumbrar la plataforma de ejecución, intenté ganar velocidad pero lo siguiente que supe fue que un águila de tinta de Sai me envolvía en sus garras, alzándome por el aire. Volando todo se tornó etéreo… como si se tratara de un capricho del destino sobrevolamos el corazón de la ciudad en el preciso momento en que la hoja del arma de Sasuke impactaba con un mismo golpe sobre la nuca de mi padre y mi madre, cercenándoles la cabeza en un mismo acto de supino espanto._

 _Me quise obligar a cerrar los ojos para no contemplar el horror de lo que estaba pasando, pero mi mente me forzaba a contemplar la realidad para hacerme cargo de ella, para por fin dejar a un lado la ingenuidad y entender de una maldita vez que el mundo shinobi no era un sitio donde las personas vivían para hacer lo correcto, sino para hacer lo necesario… pero ni con todo el poder de ese conocimiento lograba deshacerme del estupor del acto inhumano del que acababa de ser testigo. Aún tengo grabada en el cuerpo cada sensación, mi garganta atorada que no me permitía gritar ni respirar, mis ojos ahogándose en llanto… todo mi cuerpo sacudiéndose víctima de espasmos convulsivos, se qué a los pocos minutos colapsé y Sai nos obligó a aterrizar en el bosque para que Ino me efectuara primeros auxilios, no tardé mucho en recuperar la conciencia y cargar violentamente sobre ellos, gritando histérica y golpeándolos con tanta rabia que les costó la vida misma contenerme sin hacerme daño._

 _De alguna manera ese día yo morí también, morí con mis padres, morí con mis sueños, morí con mi ingenuidad y morí con el sentimiento más importante e incondicional que había tenido en mi vida; con aquel amor que había resistido las pruebas más infames que el destino le había atravesado…_

Han acontecido casi seis meses del día en que los padres de Sakura fueron ejecutados por Sasuke debido a la orden que habían decretado los Reformistas, hoy en día él es uno de los hombres de más confianza del gobierno de facto y la pieza clave de la Resistencia. Su destino se traza cada día un poco más parecido al de Itachi.

Finalmente ha llegado el día en que la misión de máxima seguridad del Estado, le será confiada a este supuesto exiliado.

Debido a la enorme demanda de la enzima de los meta-humanos, estos se debilitan demasiado y mueren al cabo de poco menos de un año, la actual misión de Sasuke consiste en buscar al reemplazo del actual Arma Absoluta y traerla sana y salva desde el País del Rayo al País del Fuego.

¿Parece una tontería, no? Pues lo sería si él no fuera un doble agente que tenía que operar para la Resistencia sin ser interceptado en sus intenciones por los Reformistas, pero allí estaba aquella oportunidad única de acabar con el reinado del terror de estas personas que del día para la noche habían tornado oscuro el destino del mundo shinobi, si la Resistencia conseguía hacerse con el relevo del Arma Absoluta, los Reformistas no tendrían oportunidad de reducirlos y limitar sus capacidades para luego copiarlas con el suero de la sombra, con todos sus poderes intactos Shikamaru tendría la oportunidad de crear una estrategia infalible para rescatar a los reclusos de los campos de concentración, no podían darse margen a errores ni seguir perdiendo tiempo, con el correr de las semanas las víctimas aumentaban y la posibilidad de una inminente guerra civil para sacar a la Resistencia de sus madrigueras era un rumor que cobraba más fuerza con cada día… el mundo estaba sumido en el terror, los civiles que no habían compartido los códigos de la guerra con sus héroes no podían apreciar el valor de aquel vínculo por encima de sus propias vidas o las de sus familiares ¿Y acaso alguien podía culparlos? Se suponía que los shinobis estaban allí para protegerlos y habían fallado colosalmente en ello.

Sasuke respiró hondo mientras su Superior le entregaba un mapa con las coordenadas para encontrarse con los Reformistas que subyugaban al País del Rayo. Luego de recibir todas las directivas necesarias para realizar la misión, el muchacho abandonó el cuartel general y se aventuró hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

-¿Oiste todo? –Susurró en su mente para Ino y Shikamaru. -

-A la perfección. –Contestó su líder- ¿Te vas ahora?

-No tengo motivos para retrasarlo, solo despertaría sospechas.

-Me ocuparé de que la fracción de la Resistencia del País del Rayo, solo procura no atraer la atención sobre ti en el camino, deberías llevar refuerz…

-No es necesario, estaré bien por mi cuenta.- Lo interrumpió el joven Uchiha que no tenía intención de arriesgar a ningún miembro de la Resistencia en su misión-

-Sí que eres problemático… -Se quejó Shikamaru con su habitual desgano- Haz lo que consideres mejor. –Resaltó, sin embargo mientras sus palabras a Sasuke manifestaban una intención, sus actos eran algo muy distinto, mientras conversaba con su doble agente, Shikamaru se comunicaba mediante señas con Sai para que este se ocupara de hablar con Sakura.

Sai sabía que esta no iba a ser una cosa fácil ni mucho menos, mientras caminaba a la recámara de Sakura, ensayaba el discurso para que este fuera lo menos chocante posible; desde aquel nefasto episodio de sus padres, Sakura tomaba con absoluta hostilidad el nombre de Sasuke… no era para menos, pero él sabía que si le decía que sería la encargada de reforzar a Sasuke en su misión, nada bueno resultaría para su integridad física y él ya había probado el puño de Sakura de primera mano.

Como sea, ahí estaba él llamando suavemente con los nudillos a la puerta de la muchacha que lo recibió mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta similar a la que utilizaba en las intervenciones quirúrgicas.

-Sai… qué raro tú a estas horas por aquí… ¿Pasó algo malo?- Ella lo miraba con cierta consternación, sin embargo de pronto su semblante se llenó de picardía y comenzó a codearlo con un matiz de complicidad.- No me digas que quieres consejos para conquistar a Ino… -ella río por lo bajo- Tengo que decirte que la puerca no es fácil pero te puedo dar una serie de consej…

-¿De qué estás hablando Sakura-san? –Inquirió él bastante desconcertado por el lapsus de su compañera- Estoy aquí para informarte de la misión que te ha asignado Shikamaru.

-¡Oh, hubieras empezado por ahí! –Se manifestó ella entusiasmada- Y bien… ¿Hay que curar o golpear a alguien?

Se podría decir que Sai "río" ante tal ocurrencia, pero enseguida compuso nuevamente una mueca de seriedad ante la expectativa de la lluvia de insultos y golpes que seguramente caería sobre él en pocos segundos ¿Quién lo había mandado a ser el cadete del líder?

-Bueno, en realidad es más bien una misión de refuerzo, Sasuke será enviado fuera de la Aldea para ejecutar una orden de los Reformistas que al parecer es parte estructural del futuro del gobierno y…

-Ya veo… ahora también lo envían a matar gente afuera, eh…- Escupió desdeñosa-

-Sakura no…

-Descuida Sai, dile a Shikamaru que en dos minutos estaré lista.- Murmuró ella y acto seguido cerró la puerta en las narices de su compañero.

¿Eso fue todo? Sai estaba perplejo y verdaderamente agradecido de no haberse convertido en el saco de entrenamiento de aquella fiera. Definitivamente eso lo ponía de buen humor, de modo que sonriente se dirigió hacia la sala de comandos para informar a su líder de la respuesta de Sakura.

Cuando estuvo lista, la chica abandonó el cuartel tomando las medidas de precaución que siempre debían asegurarse cuando dejaban su terreno seguro, afortunadamente una de las salidas secretas comunicaba exactamente con la salida de la Aldea, a medida que se alejaba trataba de obligarse a mantener los recuerdos y las emociones a raya, ella era una kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja, su misión era la de proteger a un agente encubierto crucial para la Resistencia, no podía permitirse flaquear y dejar que sus sentimientos tan contradictorios hacia Sasuke perjudicaran la Misión.

 _No tendrás ese poder sobre mi_

-Sabía que Shikamaru no iba a hacerme caso- Chasqueó Sasuke al percatarse de que su antigua compañera lo estaba siguiendo.-

-Sí, bueno… ya sabes, ahora él es el que da las órdenes no el que las sigue.- Murmuró ella desinteresada mientras lo alcanzaba.-

-Supongo que sí…-Repuso Sasuke algo contrariado por el comportamiento de Sakura, normalmente ella no se mostraba tan indiferente o imperturbable. Por regla general era un volcán de emociones que a él lo aturdía demasiado, pero ahora solo le dedicaba un mortal silencio, podría haber sido algo refrescante de no ser porque él percibía a la perfección el ambiente cargado de tensión entre ellos.- De todos modos sabía bien a quien enviar, siempre es más fácil con alguien con quien ya has trabajado antes.- Agregó él con su tono neutral de costumbre.-

-Seguramente fue esa la razón de enviarme.- Ella habló cortante y él fácilmente pudo percibir que quería cortar la conversación en ese momento y le estaba respondiendo solo por cortesía.

Durante el resto del camino hasta el País de las Aguas Termales, no se dirigieron la palabra, habían viajado durante horas y finalmente se encontraban en el bosque de aquella pequeña nación que hoy en día conformaba parte de la Alianza de los Reformistas.

-Por obvias razones tanto aquí como en el País Helado tendremos que hacer escalas clandestinas y acampar en las afueras, ya en el País del Rayo podremos hospedarnos en los que me encargo de mi diligencia.

-Entendido.- Sasuke estaba tan perplejo que probablemente si en este momento alguien le hubiera dicho que Naruto se había convertido en un monje Xiao Ling no hubiera podido salir de su estupor ¿Acaso Sakura ni siquiera pensaba preguntarle de qué iba su misión? Viniendo de ella todo ese comportamiento era muy extraño… Él estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que había hecho y precisamente era la razón por la que no confiaba en absoluto en todo este circo… lo mejor era poner los puntos sobre las íes de una vez y para siempre.

-Si tu plan es cobrar venganza y matarme por lo de tus padres aprovechando que estamos solos, solo ten presente que lo mejor sería que te guardaras tus motivaciones egoístas para una vez que hayamos concluido con la misión y asegurado el éxito de la resistencia.

Ella podría haberlo abofeteado por eso, sin embargo se limitó a ofrendarle una sonrisa socarrona.

-Cuan magnánimo eres, Sasuke… -murmuro encogiéndose de hombros- descuida, no tengo nada contra ti ni a favor, estoy aquí como una kunoichi, cumpliendo una misión de alto rango mucho más allá de lo que tú llamas "motivaciones personales", aún tengo muchas cosas que proteger y muchas deudas que saldar, lo que hicimos en el pasado no tiene ninguna importancia ahora, mis ojos al igual que los tuyos están puestos en el futuro… Iré a asearme antes de acostarme a descansar, que tengas buenas noches.- Exclamó en un tono estéril antes de dejarlo solo en aquel claro del bosque.

Mientras la veía alejarse él se quedó a solas con demasiados interrogantes, pero peor aún… con la sensación de que con sus decisiones había quebrado para siempre algo dentro de Sakura, algo que no tendría arreglo nunca más… sin importar las motivaciones que él hubiera tenido, sin importar cual fuertes fueran sus argumentos para haber cometido las atrocidades que se había visto obligado a ejecutar… nada sería lo suficientemente poderoso para traer a Sakura de regreso de aquella oscuridad a la que él la había condenado… Demasiado tarde y cruelmente, él comenzaba a comprender poco a poco el verdadero precio de sus acciones, el verdadero precio de resistir.

 **Próximo capítulo: El precio del dolor.**


	3. Capítulo III: El precio del dolor

Hola a todos, mil gracias por los Reviews y los follows... los responderé al final del cap... son hermosos todos

Les dejo este cap que es muy especialisimo en mi corazón.

* * *

 **"Somos tan pequeños como nuestra dicha, pero somos tan grandes como nuestro dolor."**

 **Christian Friedrich Hebbel**

 **"El dolor que no habla gime en el corazón hasta que lo rompe."**

 **William Shakespeare**

* * *

Capítulo III: El precio del dolor

Sai observó aquella escaramuza de pelo rubio deslizarse sobre su pecho, percibió que Ino se removía extraña entonces bajó la mirada hacia ella, observándola contrariado mientras estiraba la mano hacia su mesa de noche para hacerse con su anotador y lápiz.

-¿Pasa algo? –Normalmente siempre lo preguntaba antes de meter la pata e intentar adivinar los estados de ánimo de la chica, no importaba con cuanta bibliografía sobre el carácter humano él se atiborrara, daba igual si era un completo ignorante del tema o una enciclopedia andante, Ino tenía un carácter absolutamente impredecible y aunque eso lo desconcertaba por completo, lo fascinaba en la misma medida.

-Me preocupa Sakura… no se si Shikamaru hizo bien en enviarla con Sasuke luego de todo lo que pasó…

-¿No confías en sus habilidades? –Cuestionó él intentando comprender un poco la relación entre los hechos-

-No… No es eso. No confío en su temperamento, sabes que desde aquel día no volvió a ser la misma en relación al asunto de Sasuke… me preocupa que sea demasiada presión para ella.- Suspiró cansada arrebujándose en el torso de su amante mientras le hincaba una uña entre las costillas. – Estás demasiado delgado…

-Se puede decir que me traes haciendo más ejercicio que el que acostumbro.- Ella se sonrojó ante su comentario y enseguida se le encaramó para besarlo una vez más y dejar de lado por un rato todas esas preocupaciones con las que no ganaba nada, Sakura estaría bien; había sobrevivido al duelo más duro y aún conservaba su integridad… era momento de que enfrentara a Sasuke de una vez por todas y por fin pudiera poner en claro sus emociones y eso era algo que, para bien o para mal, debía transitar sola.

Sakura le propinó un puñetazo violento al árbol que tenía junto a ella, perforando brutalmente la madera. No sabía cómo poner en orden la revolución emocional que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro suyo… probablemente hasta su chakra estaría inquieto, rebotando contra sus células.

-¡Qué asco! –Se reprochó a sí misma mientras se desvestía y se sumergía en el lago para higienizarse, trataba de despejarse un poco de aquel caos que Sasuke provocaba en su interior.

 _¿Realmente te atreviste a pensar que lo habías superado?_ Ahí tenía que estar su Sakura Interna dándole lecciones sobre sus propios sentimientos. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como superarlo, como si Sasuke fuera solo un obstáculo. Si todo se redujera a esos términos tan simples… Sin embargo sus sentimientos y su historia con Sasuke siempre habían sido cualquier cosa menos simples y ella necesitaba romper con ese círculo vicioso.

Se refregó el cuerpo y el cabello indignada consigo misma mientras se debatía constantemente acerca de sus sentimientos, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión clara; a lo lejos alcanzó a percibir un escándalo importante, sería mejor que dejara las tonterías y fuera a investigar lo que sucedía.

-Sasuke 1 Jabalí 0 –Se jactaba el chico mientras depositaba en el suelo la presa a la que acababa de dar caza.-

-¿Qué pasó con Ino Puerca? –Preguntó Sakura regresando al claro, mientras se estrujaba el pelo.-

\- ¿Eh? –Sasuke lucía algo desconcertado mientras señalaba lo que sería su cena de esta noche.- Este jabalí.

-Ya veo.- Respondió colocando sus brazos en jarras- Iré a buscar algo de madera para encender el fuego…

 _Y ya de paso alejarme de ti…_

Él chasqueó la lengua como si lo que ella estuviera diciendo fuera una absoluta tontería.

-Sakura… ¿Por quién me tomas? –Le recriminó él, ahora señalando una pila de maderas a un lado del jabalí- La traje incluso antes de cazarlo, no tienes una idea de cuanto demoraste. –La reprendió en el mismo tono neutral que empleaba para todo, básicamente como si le importara una mierda.-

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que fuera a tardar poco, de hecho te dije que descansaras, pensé que te irías a dormir. –Le retrucó ella con el mismo matiz desapasionado.-

-Sí, pero me dio hambre… supuse que tú también tendrías

-En el futuro trata de no suponer por mi, si quiero comida yo misma me la procuraré. No necesito que te tomes ninguna clase de molestia por mi, mi misión es reforzarte no ser un incordio en tus planes.

-Es una presa grande, si tú no comes lo que yo no coma se quedará por ahí y probablemente atraiga a los lobos.- Añadió mientras se las ingeniaba para encender el fuego.-

 _Yo ya estoy en la boca del lobo, no me significaría ninguna diferencia._

-Ya… como siempre soy un daño colateral ¿Cierto? –Le preguntó sentándose junto a la fogata incipiente.-

-Siempre has sido buena con las deducciones.- Él pudo percibir la fugaz sombra que atravesó los ojos de Sakura ante aquella frase, sin embargo aunque él pudiera suponer que le había afectado que él le diera la razón en que era un daño colateral; en realidad estaba más afectada por los recuerdos de un pasado lejano en que por un momento él había admirado algo de ella.

Pero la Sakura del presente no se permitía flaquear ante tan poco, como ya se había repetido incansablemente: el pasado estaba bien donde estaba, sin que nadie lo molestase. Luego de un rato comieron y se recostaron en silencio.

Ella se durmió primero, o al menos eso parecía, su respiración era regular y pausada y todos sus músculos parecían haber perdido tensión. Él por su parte sabía que le costaría trabajo dormirse, no le agradaba ni un poco la idea de que sus habilidades estuvieran restringidas mientras él estaba a merced de emboscadas y de criaturas salvajes. Por un momento se quedó divagando en su reciente hazaña con el jabalí, una imperceptible sonrisa se curvó en su mejilla izquierda; Itachi se habría impresionado por la destreza que él demostró en la pelea, aún sin usar ningún jutsu.

 _Itachi_

Siempre que pensaba en él algo dentro suyo se comprimía, parecía que su hermano había dejado en él una herida tan profunda que jamás podría subsanar.

Respiraba cansadamente mientras sus ojos viajaban casi involuntariamente hacia la silueta que languidecía en el suelo a escasos metros de él.

-Sakura… -Susurró para sí mismo mientras se paraba prácticamente como un acto reflejo para despojarse de su abrigo para cubrirla a ella.- Definitivamente eres una molestia…

Hinata observaba con aflicción el cuerpo de Naruto yaciendo en aquella cama, en pocos días se cumplirían siete meses desde que Sakura lo había sumido en este estado a fin de que perdiera el interés prioritario para los Reformistas; ella sabía que su compañera había tomado la mejor decisión, que había obrado en pos del bien de todos; pero ninguno de todos aquellos argumentos correctos le devolverían la sonrisa de Naruto, presionó sus puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas sobre sus muslos, intentaba contener el llanto pero siempre en algún momento del día la tristeza le ganaba.

 _Daría cada minuto de lo que me queda de vida porque volvieras a abrir los ojos…_

-Con permiso…-La tenue voz de Shizune hizo eco en la estancia mientras la mujer abría la puerta, Hinata se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con el antebrazo.-

-Buenas noches, Shizune-san…- Se enderezó para saludarla con una ligera reverencia.-

-Buenas noches a ambos ¿Comenzamos con la rehabilitación nocturna?

Desde que Naruto había caído en este estado comatoso, Hinata no se había despegado de su lado. A diario se ocupaba de higienizarlo por completo y recortar su incipiente barba y su cabello para mantenerlo como a él le gustaba. Ayudaba a Shizune a canalizarlo y juntas se encargaban de procurar que mantuviera sus músculos en movimiento. Su vida se reducía a cuidar de él… sin embargo esta realidad no era ni siquiera parecida a su idea de acompañar a Naruto y estar a su lado para protegerlo, apenas habían comenzado a salir y les quedaban tantas cosas por compartir juntos y de un día para el otro los habían despojado de todo; dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, pero no se podía permitir flaquear, ella sería fuerte y le infundiría su fuerza a Naruto con la certeza de que en algún momento el poder de sus sentimientos lo alcanzaría y lo arrastraría de regreso a este mundo que sin él carecía de sentido para ella.

Sasuke la sintió removerse y por un segundo se mantuvo helado en su postura, como si esperara que si él no se movía ella seguiría durmiendo plácidamente. Al parecer fue una falsa alarma, Sakura lucía tan inconsciente como apenas unos minutos atrás; eso le permitió a él relajarse recostando su espalda en el árbol junto a ella, no pudo evitar que una sensación extraña y casi incómoda lo embargara, ella estaba comportándose con él muy distinto de lo que se había imaginado.

Las pocas veces en que había conseguido escabullirse hacia los cuarteles de la resistencia para poder hablar con ella y saber cómo estaba, Shikamaru lo había persuadido; no era como si él fuera fácil de persuadir ni mucho menos, pero normalmente no contaba con tiempo para discutir con el Líder sin levantar sospechas por parte de los Reformistas… sin mencionar que no tenía la menor intención de que nadie sospechara que él tenía algún interés particular en su compañera que excediera lo meramente diplomático.

Sin embargo a medida que la observaba y recordaba la apatía con que ella interactuaba con él, empezaba a sentir que el pecho se le encogía por eso, le costaba convencerse a sí mismo de que su interés en ella fuera tan superficial… Quizás algo en él demasiado tarde comenzaba a comprender que debería pagar un alto precio por las heridas que le había infringido a ese corazón que probablemente se hubiera cansado de amarlo y de perdonarle incluso lo imperdonable.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Sasuke acababa de escuchar la conversación entre sus superiores y oyó a Ino chillar en su mente, evidentemente ella también había sido testigo de aquella decisión de que él fuera el ejecutor de los padres de Sakura._

 _-¡Ino cálmate! No me dejas pensar…-Le reprochó él que empezaba a desesperarse en su fuero interno. Desde que estaba en este sitio se había repetido incansablemente que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ganarse la confianza ciega de los Reformistas, había soportado las torturas durante los interrogatorios, las vejaciones, todo cuanto pudo para dejarles claro que él quería venganza contra la alianza que, pese a sus esfuerzos, lo había rechazado y condenado a vivir como un pordiosero exiliado._

 _Al final todas las evidencias parecían indicar que el chico decía la verdad y que sería un peón sumamente útil para el Gobierno llegado el momento. Él estaba absolutamente convencido de que le podrían llegar a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de poner a prueba su voluntad, sin embargo esto era demasiado… más allá de matar a otro ser humano ¿Cómo podía hacerle semejante daño a Sakura? Había conseguido que lo perdonara por sus errores y apenas había alcanzado a regresar al haberse enterado de la crisis, sin tener tiempo si quiera a contarle a ella y Naruto sobre su viaje y todo lo que había aprendido en él… y ahora de pronto su mejor amigo era poco más que un vegetal y la única mujer que alguna vez había llenado su existencia ahora tendría que pasar, por su culpa, por lo mismo que él había pasado siendo un niño._

 _¿Cómo sabiendo el dolor de que la persona que más te importa te quite todo, él podría hacerle a ella algo semejante? Pero incluso ante aquel pensamiento, algo peor lo embargo._

 _Apenas tardaron unos minutos en ir a buscarlo para darle formalmente la orden que debería ejecutar al día siguiente. Sasuke presionó los dientes iracundo ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y cuanto se odiaba a sí mismo por ello, pero sabía perfectamente que era lo necesario._

 _-Señor, si me permite.- Interrumpió a su superior- Creo que mejor es llevar la ejecución inmediatamente. –Sentenció con firmeza- He visto que ya están montando el cadalso en el centro de la ciudad, la Resistencia no tardará en moverse, lo mejor sería no darles tiempo a crear una estrategia sino apresurarlos a venir sobre nosotros sin nada concreto.- Su general lo felicitó por su perspicacia y se jactó de que un día lo formaría como un excelente líder de la Reforma… Si el bastardo supiera…- Solicito permiso de escoltar yo mismo a los prisioneros, Señor. En caso de que la Resitencia nos ataque, soy quien mejor conoce sus habilidades.- su jefe lo observó con un brillo casi libidinoso en los ojos antes de decirle que a él le permitiría "cualquier cosa que quisiera"… eso no ayudó para nada a las arcadas que Sasuke ya tenía, pero decidió no poner la menor atención a semejante insinuación; tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer que atender a semejante infame._

 _Respiró muy hondo, nunca había entrado a los calabozos, se le comprimía el pecho de solo pensar en lo que había allí dentro, cuando pasaba cerca tenía que alejarse enseguida con tal de no flaquear ante las súplicas que provenían del interior o el hedor nauseabundo, pero allí estaba él ahora, sin poder evitar mirar a todos los prisioneros para intentar distinguir a los padres de su compañera, apenas los había visto de paso alguna vez, pero le bastaba para reconocerlos… si es que estaban medianamente reconocibles, para haber transcurrido apenas tres semanas aquel recinto de reclusión parecía haber drenado la vida de los prisioneros, en los gestos de la mayoría se podían apreciar las súplicas por clemencia… de hecho los más ancianos le rogaban que los matara y acabara por fin con este suplicio. Todos estaban desnudos y engrillados por las cuatro extremidades y el cuello, algunos jóvenes, muchachos de menos edad que él se encontraban clavados al suelo con estacas atravesando sus muñecas y tobillos. Aquel pasillo de la muerte se le estaba haciendo eterno, el sitio era helado y naturalmente apestaba pues los reclusos debían usar las mismas instalaciones para hacer sus necesidades, las cuales jamás eran removidas y sobre ese mismo suelo era donde les arrojaban comida y agua para que ingirieran como animales sin poder usar sus manos, siendo obligados a base de golpes a dejar impecable de comida el piso. No le extrañaba que consideraran que la muerte era el acto más piadoso que se les podía otorgar. Lo que él había visto superficialmente para reportar a la Resistencia ni siquiera tenía punto de comparación con este escrutinio minucioso, pero Sasuke pensaba que ninguno de sus camaradas necesitaba de estos detalles morbosos para entender la urgencia del rescate._

 _Tuvo que morderse la lengua y obligarse a tragar las lágrimas que punzaban detrás de sus ojos cuando pasó cerca de un niño que no tendría ni seis años en las mismas condiciones deplorables que el resto de los reos… el horror lo consumió y de nuevo comenzaba a sentir que el odio le afloraba por cada poro de la piel, un odio sustancial, visceral, desmedido… pero sobre todo merecido como nunca antes. Apretó la empuñadura de su katana cuando finalmente dio con sus objetivos, encontró a la pareja temblando contra una pared, con los ojos vendados y sus bocas amordazadas. Se estremeció nuevamente al percatarse de que las uñas de sus manos y pies les habían sido arrancadas y sendas infecciones poblaban las inflamadas falanges; con tanto cuidado como pudo se puso de cuclillas junto a ellos y les quitó las mascadas que cubrían sus ojos y bocas._

 _-Soy Uchiha Sasuke…-Susurró en un hilo de voz.-_

 _-Sabemos quien eres.- Le respondió Kizashi con una leve sonrisa- Viniste a salvarnos.- Fue una afirmación un tanto insegura, pero Sasuke solo pudo responder con silencio, agachando la cabeza funestamente.- Ya veo… estás con ellos… -Sugirió desanimado mientars su esposa rompía en sollozos.-_

 _-No es eso.- Murmuró él manteniendo su tono nautral, que poco a poco se fue rompiendo mientras seguía su explicación.- Estoy del lado de mis compañeros, pero soy su espía aquí y no pueden saberlo bajo ningún concepto, me han enviado a ejecutarlos mañana pero la Resistencia ya lo sabe y no tardarán en venir… Yo tengo que proteger a Sakura.- Lo dijo con tal determinación que enseguida se obligó a sí mismo a añadir: "Y a los demás."- Tengo que hacer esto antes de que Sakura se lance en una maniobra suicida aquí y arrastre a la Resistencia con ella.- hubiera querido permanecer impasible, sin embargo cuando el gesto de aquellas dos personas se llenó de alivio ante sus muertes inminente, algo se rompió dentro de él.-_

 _-Ya veo…- Le susurró Mebuki sonriente- Gracias, Sasuke-kun… Entiendo por qué eres tan importante para Sakura…_

 _Él suspiró mientras los ayudaba a pararse y les ofrecía unas mantas de modo que cubrieran su desnudez al salir al público, sin embargo su superior los interceptó en la entrada despojando a sus dos prisioneros de aquel último acto de piadosa dignidad que se les estaba permitiendo, después de todo para los Reformistas no había vejaciones que pudieran considerarse grotescas. Sasuke emitió un gruñido presionando la mandíbula en un gesto muy similar a Kiba; asqueado empujó a sus próximas víctimas hacia adelante._

 _-Díganme sus nombres…-susurró al menos para que ambos supieran que dejarían este mundo a manos de alguien a quien les importaba el hecho de que ellos hubieran existido._

 _-Es mejor que no, Sasuke-kun… solo lo hará más difícil para ti… -Susurró la mujer arrodillándose seguida de su marido.- Si puedes dile a Sakura que sea ordenada con sus cosas y que deje de ser grosera con Ino que siempre fue una auténtica amiga… ¿Podrías?_

 _-Lo haré…-Susurró desenfundando su katana de la saya para ceñirla, mientars se ordenaba a si mismo no temblar.-_

 _-De mi parte…-añadió su padre- Solo dile que no se marchite nunca… y cuida de ella por favor.-_

 _Sasuke sencillamente asintió, aguardando a que ellos se acomodaran echando la cabeza hacia adelante. Respiró profundo, alzó la hoja en alto y luego de unos segundos la dejó caer con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz con tal de no prolongar aquella agonía para nadie._

 _~Fin Flashback~_

Él no se dio cuenta en qué momento de sus recuerdos se había acercado tanto a Sakura. Al menos era demasiado cerca para él, pese a que solo sus nudillos estaban haciendo contacto con su mejilla, descorriendo de allí las finas hebras de cabello rosa que le llovían encima; con un suave movimiento acomodó aquel mechón detrás de su oreja y luego alejó su mano cuidadosamente, con el mismo sigilo con que la había aproximado.

-Él no necesitaba pedirme que te protegiera… Dudo que lo necesites. Quizás debió pedirme que no te hiciera daño… aunque me hubiera molestado no cumplir su última voluntad.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la hierba, recostado cerca de la muchacha mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, desde aquel día observaba el mundo con otros ojos, a pesar de que hacía años poseía los ojos de Itachi, ahora como nunca sentía que entendía el mundo y los sentimientos como su hermano… y eso lo hería a un nivel nuevo de su consciencia, al nivel más profundo de sí… allí en ese único lugar donde se había permitido guardar los pocos recuerdos agradables de su vida; allí donde solo le quedaban un amigo que había llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de traerlo de regreso del infierno del odio… y una mujer que aún siendo una molestia absoluta lo había amado incondicionalmente y había construido para él un lugar de seguridad y confort en su corazón, que él solo había pisoteado e intentado deshacer a toda costa… Pero Sakura se había empeñado en permanecer con él a pesar de todo… y justo cuando él había creído que no podía lastimarla más, le había ocasionado el dolor más inmenso de su vida y el costo de eso eran sus sentimientos por él, esos sentimientos que ella habría dejado morir para protegerse de él de una maldita vez.

No la podía culpar, aunque le provocara un inmenso vacío y un dolor punzante, aunque le hiciera sentir que lo habían despojado del único sitio que era un refugio seguro para él que era un lobo solitario después de la tormenta; aún con todo el padecer y la miseria que le ocasionaba esta pérdida, él era un shinobi, era un Uchiha y era un hombre, así que soportaría las consecuencias de sus actos y aceptaría todo el odio de Sakura e incluso su venganza.

 _¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto, Itachi?_ Se dijo para sí mismo cuando una estrella surcó aquel cielo nocturno hasta desaparecer de su vista.

 **Próximo Capítulo: El precio del sacrificio**

* * *

 **Ahora sí... respondiendo Reviews...**

Alessandra Fairchild: Bueno bella... justo dejabas tu review cuando yo estaba ya colgando el segundo Cap así que no te pude responder allí... espero que estos dos caps hayan sido de tu agrado... en cuanto a la frecuencia, intentaré subir un cap por semana, no creo que sea un fic demasiado largo, pero todo puede ser... aún faltan muchas cosas

Anahí: Me alegra que te guste la trama del asunto... aún faltan muchas cosas importantes... En cuanto a Sakura, justamente lo que no quería era mostrar a una chica sufrida y victimizada, ella ha madurado y es bueno que la gente vea como crece y afronta las situaciones a la altura de una kunoichi discípula de Tsnade.

Yarlx: Jajajaja... amo tu review, me alegra que te pares a analizar las actitudes de los personajes, justamente es lo más importante... Sakura y Sasuke están pasando por un momento visagra en su relación y tienen muchas cosas por definir... Sasuke por un lado lo que siempre ha sentido o se ha obligado a no sentir y Sakura por su parte tiene que definir que es lo que pesa más y cómo se siente ahora sobre todo con ella misma, es la lucha más grande que tiene que librar y es lo que dará cuenta de su crecimiento! Así que espero que no defraude a nadie mi visión de Sakura, ni tampoco la de Sasuke...

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap IV


	4. Capítulo IV: El precio del sacrificio

Buenas a todos... aquí traigo actualización cortita, en realidad la idea de este cap es introducir a lo que vendrá a ser toda la parte sustanciosa del Fic. La escena inicial es un pequeño tributo a una imagen que si no me equivoco fue hecha por la artista Black Rose (en mi opinión una de las mejores fan artist del Fandom SasuSaku), pero como no encuentro el fanart no puedo decirles a ciencia cierta si es suyo... sin embargo ha hecho geniales trabajos y seguramente la mayoría de ustedes los conocen...

Como sea... estoy feliz... ayer estrenó The Last en los cines de mi país (Argentina) y fui a verla... Insisto en que quiero una peli con SasuSaku! Pinche Kishi a ver si nos deja de hacer sufrir... También fui muy feliz porque salió el Naruto Gaiden 6, aunque me dejó con más interrogantes que certezas... Como sea: la entrada de Sakura fue triunfal!

Otra cosa que me hizo el día fue que gracias a una amiga me enteré de que no fue paja mental mía ver a Sakura embarazada en el Gaiden 5! Sin embargo esa es otra cosa que deja muchos interrogantes... porque como que no me cuadran los tiempos x.x En fin... todo está muy enredado y solo espero que Kishi arroje luz sobre estos asuntos pronto, también quiero que ya vuelvan a Konoha y muestren a la familia de Naruto y el resto de los personajes! Kyaa! también estamos más cerca del estreno de la peli de Bolt! En fin, serán meses muy intensos para nosotros...

Los dejo y son libres de comentar tanto del fic como de sus especulaciones en torno a los nuevos misterios que van surgiendo en torno al manga!

* * *

 **"Una inquietud sin finalidad en el presente y un sacrificio continuo y estéril en el porvenir: he aquí todo lo que le quedaba sobre la tierra"**

Fiodor M. Dostoyevski

* * *

Capítulo IV: El precio del sacrificio

De pronto Sakura se sintió extraña, como si pesara más de lo que acostumbraba, aturdida abrió sus ojos; a unos cuantos metros el fuego comenzaba a extinguirse más ella lograba apreciar una extraña fuente de calor cerca suyo, separó sus párpados por completo percatándose de que estaba cubierta por un abrigo que no le pertenecía, sin embargo se sentía tan cálido… ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado poder refugiarse ahí para siempre! No tenía que atar muchos cabos para entender la procedencia de tal reconfortante sensación.

 _Sasuke…_

La prenda estaba impregnada de él, de su tibieza, su esencia masculina, la aspereza de su temperamento, realmente era como encontrarse envuelta por el abrazo embriagador del Uchiha.

 _Te estás comportando como una desviada ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Vas a lamer el abrigo?_

Tenía razón, no podía desenfocarse de esa manera ¡Maldito Sasuke que le hacía perder el rumbo! Indignada consigo misma se incorporó y se acercó al muchacho que dormía plácidamente contra aquel árbol para regresarle su prenda. Apenas sí la tela alcanzó a rozar el brazo del chico que todo el panorama cambió drásticamente. Los siguientes segundos se sucedieron con tal rapidez que Sakura no logró procesar lo que sucedía. Sasuke había abierto los ojos ante aquella invasión, había jalado de su muñeca y la había arrojado contra el árbol, sentándola de espaldas contra el tronco, manteniéndola atrapada allí mientras apuntaba con un kunai su garganta.

Sasuke respiraba agitado, su liviano sueño había sido abruptamente irrumpido y había reaccionado ante la emboscada, atrapando contra el árbol y su cuerpo a aquel invasor, estaba dispuesto a rasgarle la tráquea en cuanto le sacara la información de quien lo había enviado; sin embargo le bastó un breve vistazo sobre aquellas curvas femeninas cubiertas por esa vestimenta tan familiar para entender que había cometido un error garrafal. Tragó con dificultad, sentía la garganta oprimida mientras alzaba los ojos hacia aquel rostro níveo, encontrándose con esos orbes diáfanos que lo observaban en shock.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la tensión que imperaba en el momento era tal que el aire se había tornado denso. Él podía sentir la respiración desbocada de ella rebotando contra sus labios, algo perturbador y primitivo comenzaba a alborotarse dentro suyo. Una sensación nueva, desconcertante, de ese tipo que normalmente no le gustaban, pero curiosamente en esta ocasión no le molestaba… para nada.

Sakura se odió más que nunca en ese momento, la inquietud que irradiaban los ojos de él era absolutamente fascinante, como si él estuviera descubriendo un nuevo mundo al mirarla. Ella hubiera querido tanto que eso no la afectara ni un poco, que Sasuke ya no tuviera el poder de vulnerarla, pero probablemente él fuera la única toxina ante la que no pudiera inmunizarse.

Cuando ella finalmente consiguió tragar, su garganta rozó el filo del kunai, Sasuke lo dejó caer con la mano temblorosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Podría haberte matado! –Gruñó él alterado.-

-Para no perder la costumbre…-ella no pudo evitar el comentario ponzoñoso, le brotó del alma como si lo hubiera estado reprimiendo por años.-

Normalmente Sasuke no se habría sentido afectado por eso, él sabía la verdad, asumía sus pecados y hacía lo posible por expiarlos día a día. Sin embargo, aunque no negara el pasado y lo abrazara como un mantra para saber que no podía condenarse a repetirlo; no podía evitar que el dolor de Sakura lo atravesara en ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Sakura? –Susurró relajando su postura, sin embargo no hizo nada por apartarse de esa perturbadora cercanía que mantenían, de alguna forma sentía que era la manera de finalmente llegar hacia ella… Y ¿Para qué negarlo? Le gustaba tenerla tan cerca, lo reconfortaba a un nivel que él creía intocable.

-Solo quiero protegerte.-Masculló secamente.- Es la misión que me dio la Resistencia. Tú eres ahora un pilar fundamental de la paz futura, yo debo asegurarme de que tú cumplas con tu rol sin importar el rigor de la oblación, eso será lo único que valide los sacrificios que ya fueron hechos…

-Te refieres a la muerte de tus padres…

-¡Me refiero a todo, Sasuke!- Oírla hablarle sin ningún sufijo era inquietante por la intimidad que le confería a su trato.- Mucha gente sufre y pierde cosas a causa de esto… no estoy aquí por mi o por lo que yo he perdido, estoy aquí porque no quiero que nadie más pase por algo parecido…

-Yo tampoco, Sakura… Quiero proteger el mundo de mis camaradas… el futuro de mi aldea. Haré lo que haga falta por eso, mataré a quien sea necesario.

Ella sintió que algo se comprimía en su interior al escucharlo, sabía perfectamente bien lo que él le estaba queriendo señalar. La muerte de sus padres había sido un _mal necesario_. Al igual que la masacre de los Uchiha.

-Supongo que yo también lo haré si llega a ser necesario. ¿Ahora podrías soltarme?- Susurró tenuemente, bajando la mirada a su pecho que prácticamente se pegaba al de él, era un milagro que Sasuke no se hubiera percatado de cómo le estaba galopando el corazón.-

-Puedo…

 _Pero no quiero_

No hizo caso a su inmoral y condenada consciencia, la razón habló más alto y lo obligó a apartarse con cuidado de parecer totalmente desinteresado. Había cosas que era mejor dejar guardadas en un sitio donde nadie pudiera verlas ni mucho menos tocarlas.

-En cualquier momento va a amanecer.-Sentenció la chica observando que el firmamento engullido por las tinieblas poco a poco comenzaba a colorearse de copiosas gamas de colores cálidos.- Creo que es nuestra señal para partir.

Él sencillamente asintió, tenían una misión por delante que era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Este episodio extraño era un caso aislado que era mejor que muriera allí. Si tan solo sus emociones colaboraran para ponerse de acuerdo con su lógica aplastante realmente él tendría todo el asunto mucho más fácil.

Hinata terminó de pasar un paño, humedecido con agua tibia, por el cuello de Naruto. Con eso estaba listo, no quedaban restos de jabón en ninguna parte. Estaba disponiéndose a ir a buscarle una nueva muda de ropa cuando alguien irrumpió en el cuarto. Ella se sobresaltó ante la irrupción del chico y su perro, pero les sonrió agradecida por la preocupación que demostraban, hoy al igual que cada día que pasaban por aquella instalación a preguntar por el joven rubio.

-Kiba-kun…-lo saludó con una sutil reverencia y el can le profirió un ladrido de protesta.- Lo siento Akamaru –le dedicó una reverencia también a él.- Gracias a los dos por venir.

-Hinata, todos están muy preocupados. No sales de aquí más que para buscar alguna cosa que Naruto pueda necesitar...

-Dicen que las personas en su estado pueden percibir las cosas que pasan a su alrededor.- Sentenció u7na voz sombría que había aparecido de la nada.-

-¡Shino deja de actuar raro y aparecer de pronto!- Lo reprendió Kiba alterado.- Me pone de los nervios.

-Eres muy susceptible, Kiba.- Murmuró con la cabeza ligeramente gacha.- Yo también me preocupo por Hinata. Somos un equipo.

-Muchas gracias… Shino-kun… Kiba-kun… -ella ya estaba a punto de sollozar, odiaba que los demás estuvieran preocupados por ella ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? En los momentos en que no la ocupaban los tratamientos de Naruto, se la pasaba hablándole a él de cualquier cosa, leyéndole un poco, infundiéndole cualquier clase de estímulo que de alguna manera pudiera funcionar para que recobrara la consciencia.- En verdad estoy bien, tan bien como puedo… -susurró echando un vistazo entristecido a la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo de Naruto.-

-Todo se solucionará, Hinata. –La intentó animar su compañero más enérgico, posándole ambas manos sobre los hombros. Akamaru ladró en un gesto de afirmación y Shino se acercó quedando enfrentado con ella, como siempre con una expresión indescifrable.

-Yo confío en Naruto. Él es más fuerte que esto.

Luego de las palabras de ambos ella no pudo evitar que una dulce lágrima se le escurriera del rabillo del ojo izquierdo. Siempre tendría el apoyo de sus amigos y eso la reconfortaba a pesar de todo el dolor con el que tenía que convivir a diario.

 _Me preguntó que diría Neji Nii-san…_

Luego de eso ambos chicos, y perro, se marcharon del cuarto. Hinata regresó a su sitio a sentarse junto a Naruto. Con cuidado tomó su mano entre las suyas, infundiéndole su tibieza.

De un segundo para otro, sintió un ligero temblor entre las palmas, como si algo se hubiera removido entre ellas. Su corazón se detuvo, su cerebro comenzaba a ponerle obstáculos para convencerla de que se trataba de su imaginación. Sin embargo cuando alzó la vista hacia el rostro del muchacho y entre sus párpados percibió aquel asomo de tonos aguamarina, se vino abajo, rompió a llorar mientras se llevaba a la boca ambas manos, incrédula…

-Na…¡Naruto! –Susurró con la voz rota-

-Hi… na…ta… -Él apenas movió sus labios, la voz no le salió, pero ella pudo percibir perfectamente que él había intentado decir su nombre.

-Has vuelto…

Sasuke y Sakura seguían su camino, franqueando el bosque rumbo al país helado. El chico estaba inquieto, había algo que lo molestaba, algo que no tenía que ver con la actitud de su acompañante.

-¿Tú también lo notaste, cierto?- Inquirió ella cuando se percató de la actitud circunspecta de él.-

El muchacho asintió.

-Nos están siguiendo.- Murmuró deteniéndose. Sakura lo imitó.

-¿Es buena idea un combate de frente teniendo tus habilidades restringidas?- Por primera vez él percibió un atisbo de preocupación en su tono y su gesto.-

-Aún tengo mi taijutsu y kenjutsu, no necesito más para vencerlos.- se jactó arrogante como siempre era él.- Si son reformistas tenemos que liquidarlos antes de que reporten a los altos que tú me acompañas; si son aliados de la resistencia lo mejor es que los esperemos porque probablemente si se arriesgan a salir, en lugar de comunicarse mediante Ino, significa que tienen algo que entregarnos y en caso de que fueran mercenarios o ladrones, lo mejor será deshacernos de ellos lo más pronto posible. Así que sí, la mejor forma es atacar de frente. –Susurró empuñando su arma.- A menos que… no confíes en tus habilidades…- quiso sonar hiriente, pero a ella le podría haber provocado más risa que otra cosa, en esta ocasión el Profesor Serpiente tendría que morderse la lengua y ojalá se envenenara por eso.-

-En todo caso… no confío en las tuyas…-se burló ella ajustándose su guante derecho, de un momento a otro había provocado cierta tensión en Sasuke, lo pudo percibir en el cambio drástico de su gesto altivo a uno incómodo.

Ambos se posicionaron dispuestos a recibir a sus persecutores, estaban ya a escasos metros, casi podían palparlos. Esto se terminaba aquí.

De un segundo a otro de entre la espesura del bosque surgieron tres sombras que se abalanzaron en dirección a ellos dos.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: El precio de la amistad**

* * *

Ahora sí respondiendo Reviews...

Yarlx: Me encanta y me hace muy feliz que realmente te llegue la esencia de este fic... Son tan importantes los sentimientos y las contradicciones de los dos protagonistas que precisamente eso los humaniza más y es en un sentido lo que siempre ayuda a identificarse con ellos... Poco a poco se van a ir resolviendo las cosas, solo hay que tenerles fe...


	5. Capítulo V: El precio de la amistad

Antes que nada Advertencia, este capítulo podría contener imágenes no aptas para personas susceptibles. Se ruega discreción. (Aunque en el fondo todos sabemos que esto les despierta más morbo y al final acaban leyéndolo pese a las advertencias... pero yo cumplo con advertir... y no diré más porque a los que quieran arriesgarse no les voy a spoilear).

****Posibles Spoilers de las novelas****

De aquí en más probablemente se hagan referencias al Sakura Hiden (y en cuanto salga el Akatsuki Hiden seguramente también haya alguna referencia ya que se dio a conocer que hablará sobre el viaje de Sasuke... así que estoy ansiosa... por ahora ya leí el Sakura Hiden y tengo que decirles que el final es sencillamente PERFECTO, no podría haber sido mejor... Estoy con el Konoha Hiden y pendiente del Gaara Hiden, pero aún no leo el de Shikamaru ni Kakashi... pero lo haré y quizás también haga referencias a ellos aquí, como verán el fic está ambientado posteriormente a The Last pero no mucho, pero viendo que el Konoha Hiden como ya sabrán es el de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, entonces creo que lo más cómodo sería situarlo entre el Sakura Hiden y el Konoha Hiden... o quien sabe... quizás los caso a Naruto y Hinata aquí mismo xD ya vamos a ir viendo que cosas interesantes pueden aportar las novelas...

Este cap es más NaruHina que SasuSaku... pero ya nuestros protas tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para robarse el fic...

Saludos mis lectores... al final respondo Reviews luego de una seria conversación que tengo que mantener con los personajes! ¬¬

* * *

 **"La verdadera amistad es como la fosforescencia, resplandece mejor cuando todo se ha oscurecido."**

Rabindranath Tagore

* * *

Capítulo V: El precio de la amistad

Ambos estaban listos para hacer su primer movimiento cuando finalmente uno de los tres atacantes rompió el silencio.

-¡Sasukeeeee-kun!- Clamó la chica, provocando que al aludido se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Karin… -Farfulló con evidente resignación mientras sus ojos viajaban a sus acompañantes.- Juugo, Suigetsu… ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?

-Tse, Sasuke… ¿Así recibes a tus viejos camaradas? No me extraña que tengas tan pocos amigos…

-Suigetsu, no deberías referirte así a Sasuke… -lo reprendió Juugo en un tono conciliador.-

-¡Eso Piraña! Mejor cállate. Nunca dices nada útil.-Acotó Karin, aferrada como una lapa al brazo de Sasuke.-

-Rayos… qué escándalo de pronto… -Se lamentó Sasuke observando a los antiguos miembros de su equipo, mientras se masajeaba una sien intentando calmar el latido de la vena que allí le molestaba.-

-Se ve que tendremos compañía…- Señaló Sakura cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.- Sasuke, encárgate de que tus subalternos no nos retrasen.

¿Quién la había nombrado líder? Sasuke tenía tal cabreo que sentía que en cualquier momento la yugular iba a explotarle; como pudo se deshizo del agarre de Karin y recobró la compostura.

-No me han respondido qué están haciendo aquí…- Demandó con firmeza.-

-Karin dijo que sentía tu chakra alejarse de Konoha, llevamos tiempo sin saber de ti, pero ya sabes… Con todo este lío no podíamos ir a la aldea para preguntar… ¿Cierto, Sasuke? –Suigetsu no perdía esa maldita costumbre de querer confirmar siempre sus hipótesis poniendo en Jaque a sus interlocutores.-

La única respuesta que recibió de su ex líder fue un resoplido desinteresado.

-¿Ya ves Suigetsu idiota? Lo has puesto de mal humor. –Chilló Karin acomodando sus lentes.- Como sea… -desvió su mirada hacia Sakura que lucía ligeramente impaciente.- Nosotros acompañaremos a Sasuke-kun de aquí en más, mis habilidades de curación le servirán tanto o más que las tuyas, así que no es necesario que te molestes en este viaje, mejor regresa a la aldea con los rebeldes. –Le murmuró en un tono que denotaba obviedad pero nada hostil, como si realmente estuviera convencida de que le estaba haciendo un favor a todos.-

-Lo siento, eso no será posible. –La respuesta no se hizo esperar. El tono fue neutral pero filoso, como si desafiara a Karin a volverle a hacer una sugerencia tan estúpida, una velada amenaza pendía de palabras tan inermes.- Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso. –Pasó de largo de los recién llegados colocándose hombro con hombro junto a Sasuke con sus cuerpos apuntando en sentidos opuestos.- Continuemos.- Le susurró y sin mediar más palabras se dispuso a seguir el rumbo que habían emprendido, su temperamento de pronto se había tornado gélido, había contradicho a Karin pero ni siquiera se había molestado en darle una explicación…

 _¡Bien hecho shanaroo! No tienes por qué darle ninguna explicación a ninguno de esos raros._

Su Inner estaba alteradísima pero satisfecha con el comportamiento de la chica, le gustaba estar de acuerdo consigo misma luego de la constante lucha que estaba librando en su interior debido a esta misión. Seguramente la tal Karin tenía razón, ella estaría más cómoda en el cuartel, se evitaría molestias y sentimientos contradictorios; pero a pesar de todo no le agradaba la idea de alejarse de Sasuke… Y no tenía nada que ver con que lo amara o no, pero se preocupaba lo suficiente por él y por el éxito de la misión como para abandonarla; además nada cambiaba el hecho de que Sasuke era su compañero y su amigo y que ella haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo; Sí, por su amistad soportaría lo que sea que tuviera que soportar. Lo único que había cambiado eran sus sentimientos románticos hacia él… o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Hinata salió del cuarto clamando en alto el nombre de Shizune quien, al escucharla, corrió alarmada a socorrerla pensando que algo malo había sucedido con Naruto.

Naruto aún aturdido se retraía en su interior, siendo llamado por Kurama

 _-Vaya, hasta que te despertaste.-lo reprendió el bijuu.-_

 _-Gahh, Kurama… ¿Qué me pasó? Siento que mi cuerpo está como entumecido'ttebayo- le preguntó desconcertado.-_

 _-En aquella oportunidad…-respondió aludiendo al día de la Reunión de Emergencia.- Los enemigos consiguieron envenenarte con esa porquería que suprime el chakra… tu amiga la Médica usó un jutsu especial para dejarte en un estado comatoso así ellos no intentarían clonar tu chakra y por ende el mio…_

 _-Mmmnnn… No entiendo… ¿Sakura-chan me dio de comer mucho?_

 _…_

 _-¡Idiota! Lo que hizo fue ponerte en estado de coma, es decir suprimir tus funciones fisiológicas reduciéndolas al mínimo._

 _-Qué palabras más complicadas'ttebayo… ¿Por qué no eres más simple?_

 _-No puedo creer que tú seas mi Jinchuuriki.- Se lamentó Kurama.- Mira, digamos que has estado inconsciente desde entonces._

 _-¿Desde entonces? Hmmnnnn… ¿A cuánto tiempo te refieres Kurama?_

 _-Siete meses han pasado desde esa noche…_

 _-¿Quéeeee?_

Naruto de pronto lucía agitado, en un estado totalmente diferente al que había estado segundos antes cuando Hinata corrió a la puerta a llamar a Shizune. Ahora la ninja médico lo examinaba comprobando sus signos vitales y reflejos.

-Vaya… es un milagro ¿Me dices que de la nada despertó? ¿No hiciste nada diferente de lo de siempre?

-Nada Shizune-san, solo estaba tomando su mano… Ha- hago eso a menudo y nunca había cambiado nada…-susurró ligeramente apenada.-

-Ya veo… Naruto si puedes oírme presiona mi mano una vez, ¿Entendido? –Le murmuro Shizune al chico que respondió con el gesto indicado.- Excelente. Esto es muy bueno.

-Hinata… -Esta vez su voz se oyó como un leve susurro gutural.- Ven…-La muchacha se acercó al escucharlo, aun con sus ojos cuajados en lágrimas, con suavidad estiró su mano presionando la del chico que aún permanecía aturdido en su postura.-

-Estoy aquí… siempre he estado aquí, pero por favor deja que Shizune-san te examine… luego podrás intentar preguntar todo lo que quieras saber…-susurró con la voz rota por todas las emociones que la estaban consumiendo.- Bienvenido de regreso, _mi_ Naruto…

* * *

Sasuke no era capaz de dar crédito a lo bizarra que se había tornado de pronto toda esta situación, de repente no solo tenía que viajar con una persona que lo desestabilizaba por completo, sino que ahora tenía también a un gigante bipolar que lo idolatraba, un raro que vivía para sacarlo de sus casillas y una mujer inestable que lo acosaba sin escrúpulos. Sin embargo tratando de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, al menos contaba con algunas habilidades extras para compensar la ausencia de las suyas.

-Eh Sasuke… deberíamos pararnos a descansar un poco ¿No crees?- Sugirió Suigetsu ingenuamente mientras sorbía agua fresca de una de sus garrafas de reserva pero solo le bastó recibir una de las clásicas miradas fulminante de su ex-líder para retractarse en el momento. Algo estaba mal hace tiempo, la gente ya no lo respetaba ni le temía.. ¡A él! Hermano de Mangetsu, conocido como la encarnación del demonio, famoso por sus asesinatos a sangre fría, su sadismo y su afición por el desmembram… Sus pensamientos se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos cuando se dio la frente con una enorme rama de un árbol.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Suigetsu; por tus distracciones podríamos entorpecer el viaje de Sasuke.- Le murmuró Jugo que avanzaba detrás de él con una calma irritante.-

-Kjjj.- El chico solo gruño adolorido en respuesta y luego se dispuso a seguir su camino con el resto del grupo. Después de todo estaban allí con Sasuke porque aquello seguramente era lo más parecido a una amistad que gente tan rara como ellos podría tener.

Escasas horas los separaban de la frontera con el País Helado, todos sabían bien que una vez allí el panorama cambiaría mucho y deberían idear una buena estrategia para sobrevivir a los campos minados que se habían instalado en la superficie del lugar, algo que no hubiera sido un problema si contaran con el Sharingan de Sasuke, pero en vista de que sus habilidades estaban anuladas ellos estaban categóricamente jodidos.

El asunto es que a aquellos poseedores de cualquier Kekkei Genkai, la sangre del Arma Absoluta les afectaba a un nivel celular aún mucho mayor que a cualquier persona normal, de hecho una sola aplicación bastaba para anular por completo las habilidades del portador y la única forma de volver atrás en el proceso era volviendo a introducirse la sangre del meta-humano, así las enzimas viejas comenzaban una batalla territorial con las nuevas y entre ambas acababan anulándose, devolviendo al usuario todas sus facultades. Por esto mismo es que a Sasuke solo una vez le había sido proporcionada aquella infame sustancia y desde entonces no poseía nada más que su destreza para el Kenjutsu y Taijutsu en batalla. Según el mismo Sasuke con eso le bastaba y le sobraba para derrotar a cualquier enemigo, incluso cuando solo tenía un brazo y medio… pero aunque sonara muy pretencioso y arrogante, nadie estaba dispuesto a comprobar de primera mano si el Uchiha solo alardeaba o realmente anunciaba un hecho incuestionable.

Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar, este era el equipo de Sasuke, personas que él mismo había reclutado por haber reconocido en ellos algún potencial que le sirviera a sus propósitos. ¿Qué hacía ella en medio de eso?

 _-¡Shanaroo! ¿En qué estás pensando? Fueron ellos los que se entrometieron donde no los llamaban, tú estás en el sitio en que debes estar. Ahora enfócate y preocúpate por lo importante: La bruja de pelo rojo tiene los ojos puestos en Sasuke, un descuido y puede llegar a ponerle las manos encima._

 _-Que haga lo que quiera… Si eso pasa será porque él lo permite y no le desagrada._

Su Sakura Interna se desinfló ante ese comentario, no le gustaba para nada que aquella mujer tuviera nada íntimo con SU Sasuke, pero a fin de cuentas era la verdadera Sakura quien tomaba las decisiones y allí estaba ella negándose a darle importancia a aquella situación, no tenía sentido pelear una batalla perdida de antemano consigo misma, así que sencillamente se guardó enojada en aquel remoto rincón de la consciencia de la muchacha, deseando que esta no se arrepintiera de su determinación.

* * *

-¡Naruto! Es bueno tenerte de regreso.- Sai sonrío con sinceridad mientras todos los aliados comenzaban a congregarse en el cuarto para ser testigos de la noticia.

-¿Eh? Y tú… ¿Quién eres dattebayo?

-¿Cómo qué quién soy?

Naruto rompió a reir con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Era broma Sai baka… ¿Cómo no iba a recordarte?

-Esto es muy bueno. Ahora Hinata volverá a ser la de siempre.- Sentenció Shino tajante a un lado de la Hyuga.-

-Mmmm… Ahora en serio ¿Tú quién eres?

-No caeré en esa broma infantil.

-No, no… En serio'ttebayo ¿Quién eres?

Shino: …

Naruto: …

Todos: …

-Bueno, tengo que notificar a los aliados de los demás países y a Sasuke-kun sobre las buenas noticias ¿Por qué no dejamos a Naruto y Hinata hablar tranquilos? De seguro tienen mucho para decirse.- Fue Ino quien rompió el silencio instando a todos a retomar sus actividades ya que entendía que en ese momento estaban de sobra en aquel sitio.

Todos hicieron caso, se despidieron de Naruto y poco a poco fueron dejando el lugar, hasta que Kurenai salió última, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-De… ¿De verdad no reconociste a Shino-kun? –Susurró la chica para romper el hielo, se le había quedado la espina con ese asunto.-

-¡Ja! Claro que sí, solo quería gastarle una broma porque se que es algo que le molestó cuando regresé de mi entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin.

-Has regresado por completo.- Dijo ella con ternura, acercando su mano hacia la mejilla del muchacho con cierta timidez, sin embargo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de tocarlo, dudando si aquel gesto lo incomodaría.

Él sonrío con cierta agudeza alzando su propia mano para atraer la de Hinata hacia su rostro y así permitirle acariciarlo.

-Estoy de regreso, por completo. El chakra de Kurama me ha devuelto la fuerza y la movilidad en todo el cuerpo… Y también… -susurró girando suavemente el rostro para besarle la muñeca a ella.- Me mostró lo que hiciste por mi… todo este tiempo…

-Na… Naruto…- con el tiempo, desde que salían juntos había acostumbrado a dejar de llamarlo con el sufijo, después de todo no tenía ningún sentido… y aunque lo había besado muchas veces, la intimidad de aquellos labios tiernos rozando su muñeca le enviaron un escalofrío intenso por todo el cuerpo, automáticamente su rostro se puso completamente rojo mientras tragaba con dificultad.- E-s… lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti.

-No, no lo es dattebayo… Es lo más importante que han hecho por mi… quitando lo de mis padres'ttebayo… Pudiste dejarme en manos de los doctores… Pero elegiste hacer por mi cosas que a cualquiera le hubieran parecido… ya sabes…

Hinata se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de la cantidad de veces que lo había "bañado" y sí… no era para menos, si Kurama le había mostrado la cantidad de veces que ella había tallado cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin un solo asomo de vergüenza o incomodidad, porque sencillamente para ella era lo más correcto, lo único y mejor que podía hacer por Naruto en esa situación; pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que Kurama le mostraría esas cosas… o peor si le había mostrado la cantidad de veces que le había cambiado pañales como si él fuera un bebé.. Y aún sabiendo todo eso, él no se sentía apenado ni mucho menos, sino que la miraba lleno de orgullo y comprensión… como si ella realmente fuera un tesoro, como si tuviera un valor incalculable que él acababa de descubrir.

-Todo lo que siento… Nada de esto se compara con lo que siento por ti, así que sí. Es lo mínimo útil que podía hacer p… -No pudo concluir porque Naruto la había arrastrado hacia él hasta conseguir juntar sus labios, deshaciéndose en un beso furtivo con ella.

En un primer instante ella se sintió mareada, su cabeza estaba procesando con demasiada lentitud los hechos, pero igualmente le correspondía con la misma necesidad, enterrando sus dedos en la mata de cabello rubio, atrayéndolo contra sí como si necesitara convencerse de que esto era real y no un sueño que le devolvía mezquinamente a su amado durante un breve momento. Poco a poco empezaba a sudar frío, sus sentidos le estaban gritando que no era una ilusión, fue entonces que se percató de que, debajo de aquella sábana que lo cubría, Naruto seguía desnudo… completamente… No había alcanzado a vestirlo ni nada luego de limpiarlo. La imagen en su mente le provocó una sensación extraña y reconfortante, la piel se le erizó y supo entonces que llegaría hasta donde él pusiera su límite, confiaba completamente en él, enseguida supo que él quería ir más allá cuando le sumergió las manos por debajo de la ropa, acariciando la piel de su espalda baja.

 _Y ese es mi pie para retirarme… no hay necesidad de que vea esto… (Atte: Kurama)_

Hinata soltó un suave gemidito contra los labios de Naruto que enseguida se apartó jadeando, mirándola con cierta preocupación…

-Hinata… Yo… Tú… ¿Quieres que pare'ttebayo?- Sugirió evidentemente acongojado, como un niño al que sus padres descubren haciendo una travesura.-

Ella negó, agitada, meciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Solo si tú quieres detenerte… Yo llegaría hasta donde tú me detuvieras… -Susurró, sonrojándose de nuevo. Él la miró enternecido, atrapándole el rostro entre sus manos.

-Voy a cuidar de ti…-Sonrío frotando su nariz contra la de ella.-

-Confío… completamente en ti… -En cuanto ella dijo esas palabras, él se relajó… sus manos regresaron a la parte baja de la camiseta, quitándosela por la cabeza. El corazón de Hinata se aceleró al sentirse tan expuesta, pero ya no había vergüenza en absoluto, en las manos de ese hombre se sentía hermosa y completa.

Él si estaba nervioso, sabía lo suave y retraída que era ella y le atormentaba el hecho de dar un paso en falso y hacerla sentir mal, estaba tratando de ser tan cuidadoso como su propia torpeza le permitía, pero ciertamente era la primera vez que tenía tal grado de intimidad con una chica y le preocupaba en demasía como ella se pudiera llegar a sentir. Aún así la notó más relajada cuando le quitó aquella primera prenda, como si tuviera la misma curiosidad y expectativa que él por lo siguiente. Él tragó audiblemente cuando se percató que debajo de la blanca tela del sostén, sus pechos se encontraban perfectamente excitados, como si clamaran atención.

Él quería tomarlos… pero no estaba seguro si tenía que esperar alguna señal… o si acaso pedir permiso o aguardar una invitación… Ante aquella vacilación fue ella quien dio el siguiente paso y se llevó ambas manos a la espalda desencajando los ganchillos que mantenían unidas las dos partes del sujetador.

Naruto se quedó sin aire cuando la prenda cedió. Los segundos se eternizaron. Lentamente ella dejó deslizar los dos breteles hacia abajo, cayendo por sus brazos hasta que finalmente se deshizo por completo de esa molestia.

 _Eso… tiene que ser una invitación…_

Cuando consiguió una vista perfecta de aquellas cumbres rosadas que se erguían hacia él deliciosamente, su entrepierna sufrió un cimbronazo… se sacudió dolorosamente. Ya no estaba pudiendo pensar con claridad, en lugar de eso sus sentidos comenzaban a crepitar, querían saborear el delicioso manjar que ella les estaba ofreciendo… pero antes tenía que quitar del medio _todo lo que estorbara._

Ella notó que él se arrodilló junto a ella, aún con la mitad del cuerpo enredada entre las sábanas, un calor inmenso le incineró el cuerpo al percatarse de la precisión con la que él la escrutaba, como si quisiera grabarse cada detalle de ella, enseguida sintió los tibios nudillos de Naruto recorrer su vientre… de nuevo se estremeció, toda la piel se le había erizado… entonces llegó aquel punto sin retorno: él le enredó sus dedos en la cinturilla de los pantalones, instintivamente ella levantó sus caderas para ayudarle en su tarea de despojarla de ellos, Naruto no perdió la oportunidad y en el mismo acto arrastró hacia abajo su ropa interior, temblorosa ella flexionó las rodillas, él le dejó un sendero de besos en la pantorrilla izquierda mientras quitaba cuidadosamente cada una de las telas que aún envolvían su cuerpo.

El pulso de Hinata se tornó violento, sentía que la sangre en su interior corría mucho más líquida, hirviendo… un calor agudo le palpitaba entre las piernas, sus rodillas se separaron instintivamente para buscar un alivio… Naruto la observó desde la punta de la cama, ella no pudo descifrar su expresión pero algo le decía sus ojos le prometían el cielo, entonces le sonrío invitándolo a acercarse.

-Ven…-Susurró con la voz trémula, aquel tono era tan pasivo como urgente, estaba impregnado de una necesidad que se equiparaba a la que Naruto estaba experimentando. Él asintió y de nuevo trazó un camino de besos por el interior de una de sus piernas, cuando llegó a la altura del muslo le depositó suaves caricias con los dientes. Los estremecimientos del cuerpo de ella se convirtieron en sacudidas, empezó a jadear al ritmo en que él la tocaba, él descubrió que le fascinaba la sinfonía que componía el cuerpo de Hinata, era perfecta hasta en el más íntimo detalle. Como pudo se desenroscó de la sábana que lo envolvía, empujándola con los pies hacia la punta de la cama, por fin tenía completa libertad para moverse, sus palmas se apoyaron en el colchón a ambos lados de las caderas de su chica.

 _Mujer… es toda una mujer…_

Se corrigió mentalmente mientras sus labios ascendían por el muslo, buscando la palpitante carne de su núcleo ardiente. Cuando la encontró, depositó una suave mordida entre los pliegues antes de separarlos con su lengua y comenzar a presionar en un vaivén acompasado.

Hinata apretó las sábanas entre sus puños gimiendo guturalmente, cada caricia de la lengua de Naruto despertaba en ella tantas emociones, pero más aún… la excitaban por encima de los niveles que estaban fuera de su imaginación, pronto sus caderas perdieron el control, empezaron a alzarse con una velocidad urgente, nuevas sensaciones despertaron en su cuerpo, de pronto se tensó cuando entendió que estaba a punto de acabar y Naruto aún no había tomado nada para sí… Algo en lo más profundo de ella le gritaba que eso estaba mal… Se obligó a disminuir el ritmo de sus oleadas, sin embargo la necesidad seguía allí punzando en ella, clamando la libertad que había estado a punto de permitirse.

Él pudo notar el cambio repentino en ella, sabía que estaba lista, que no lo detendría, que ella también quería que él fuera mucho más allá… Se incorporó ligeramente sustituyendo su lengua con sus dedos para que no perdiera el estímulo, podía notar que ella estaba contrayendo los músculos para contenerse y él no estaba mucho mejor, en cualquier momento cierta parte de su anatomía iba a quedarse bien marcada en el colchón, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que tomara cartas en el asunto, pero él no podía permitirse ser un bruto impaciente y hacer sentir mal a Hinata, eso jamás… preferible era que su cuerpo soportara este suplicio durante el tiempo que fuera necesario y aún si no consiguiera nada para sí, habría valido absolutamente la pena a cambio de los dulces gruñidos de placer que ella le regalaba… Algo cambió de pronto, en un segundo la estaba acariciando mientras se imaginaba rodeado por ella cuando de pronto su miembro experimentó una sacudida…

Por un instante creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero enseguida su cuerpo se encargó de sacarlo de su error, lo que sentía era completamente real y sublime… Hinata lo estaba acunando entre sus dedos, con la suavidad propia de ella, contradiciendo su instinto, lo estaba acariciando como si él fuera algo sagrado para ella… y si no podía ser más maravillosa lo ciñó por la empuñadura con la misma suavidad pero con firmeza y lo acercó hacia las puertas de su sexo en donde ardía por unirse con él.

Él alzó los ojos hacia ella, observándola contrariado… por más que sabía que ella le estaba dando permiso y que lo quería tanto como él, no estaba tan seguro de que ella supiera muy bien lo que hacía.

-¿Estás segura? Luego… no habrá vuelta atrás y… -Ella con su mano libre le depositó el dedo índice sobre los labios para que no siguiera hablando.-

-Hace un buen rato que no hay vuelta atrás… -susurró sonrojándose de nuevo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en un acto mucho más íntimo que el que estaban compartiendo sus cuerpos.- No puedo estar más segura… quiero esto… _Contigo solo contigo._

Sin que sus miradas se separaran, él apartó con cuidado la mano con que ella estaba ciñiendo su miembro, entrelazó los dedos de sus dos manos con los de ella y las llevó a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Te amo inmensamente'ttebayo… -le susurró tiernamente, se perdió en sus orbes perladas mientras su pelvis descendía hacia ella en un movimiento firme. La punzada de dolor fue insignificante en contraste con el placer que se abrió paso en ella… respondió arqueando su espalda y presionándole las manos, sus pechos se aplastaron contra el torso masculino y él sintió que saboreaba el cielo mientras se hundía lentamente en ella para quedarse estático por unos segundos mientras ambos se amoldaban el uno al otro hasta encajar perfectamente; solo entonces comenzaron a agitarse buscando la sincronía perfecta de sus ritmos. Ella alzó el rostro para besarlo y él le correspondió con absoluta entrega, los gemidos de uno se fundían en la boca del otro con los propios, entrelazando sus lenguas con el mismo vaivén acompasado de sus estocadas; era una sensación nueva y excelsa, un amor compartido y una entrega mutua y absoluta… El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, las oleadas pronto se tornaron en convulsiones.

Naruto sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre, un anuncio previo de que el mundo estaba por detonar dentro suyo.

Hinata creyó que algo se fragmentaba en ella y se reconstruía en el centro de su cuerpo, convergiendo para recibir completamente a Naruto. No quiso retenerlo de nuevo… ahora sí le entregaría _todo._

-Ahh… Naruto… -Esta vez gritó con la voz rota mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos violentos que no era capaz de controlar.

Al sentirla desencadenarse él no pudo seguir reprimiendo aquella necesidad urgente que quería doblegarlo. Gimió desde el pecho sin siquiera poder articular su nombre, su propia espalda crujió al doblarse cuando él la embistió poderosamente liberándose en su interior hasta llenarla por completo de sí.

* * *

Sasuke se palpó la nuca allí donde la Resistencia le había colocado un dispositivo de rastreo y comunicación para que Ino siempre pudiera localizarlo con facilidad. Cuando la chica terminó de transmitirle el mensaje él sonrío con satisfacción.

 _No_ _era propio de ti caer con tan poco, Dobe…_

-¿Quée?- Suigetsu sonaba alarmado- Sasuke-kun está sonriendo… Eso tiene que ser un anuncio del pronto fin del mundo…

Se detuvieron a escasos metros de la frontera con el País Helado. Sasuke giró apenas el rostro pero Sakura pudo percibir que estaba posando los ojos firmemente en ella y un escalofrío la recorrió ante ese escrutinio inesperado.

-Sakura. Naruto… despertó. –Dijo fríamente, tratando de que sus propias emociones no traslucieran en sus palabras.

Ella era fuerte, inquebrantable. Una guerrera por todo lo alto de la palabra… y así y todo no pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran y no le permitieran mantener el equilibrio. Las lágrimas acudieron punzantes a sus ojos, inundándolos en un segundo hasta que ella cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando con ambas manos presionando su pecho.

-Naruto… por fin… Gracias a _Dios_ al fin… regresaste….

 **Próximo Capítulo: El precio de huir**

* * *

 **Okeeey...**

 **¡KYAAAAAAAA! Na... Naruto y Hinata reportensé en este momento delante de mi!**

 ***Los dos se paran como soldaditos uno al lado del otro bien firmes***

 **Me quieren explicar qué es lo que ha pasado? ¬¬ He tenido que cambiar el Fiction Rated del Fic por culpa de ustedes! Además... Cómo se les ocurre desvirgar un fic SasuSaku?**

 **Sakura: ¡Shanaroo Naruto-baka! ¿No te bastaba con ser el protagonista de la serie? Ahora te quieres robar el fic también.**

 **Ino: ya sabía yo que iba a pasar... Tsunade perdió otra apuesta por confiar en la pureza de Hinata.**

 **Kurama: *Apareciendo con un bastón blanco y gafas oscuras* Y a mi me dejó ciego el mocoso hentai...**

 **Sasuke: Ero-Usuratonkachi**

 **Jiraiya desde el cielo: *Wiin***

 **Hinata: *Desmayada en el suelo.***

 **Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿De qué estan hablando todos?**

 **Autora: Sasuke vio todo con su sharingan y les contó a todos**

 **Sasuke: ? Yo jamás hice eso...**

 **Naruto: Teme... Eres un degenerado...**

 **Sasuke: *Obviamente no le importa así que se fue***

 **Autora: Como sea... *carraspeando* Me disculpo por la actitud de mis chicos... *Todo tiembla cuando Kurama intenta salir y se choca contra la pared...* Suigetsu nos va a demandar por falta de originalidad...**

 **Kurama: Cuando me contrataron para aparecer en la historia no me advirtieron de esto...**

 **Autora: Sí bueno... a eso estoy tratando de llegar si me lo permiten ¬¬ *Carraspeando de nuevo e intentando recuperar aunque sea un 10% de mi dignidad.* Pues sí, les pido perdón porque todo se nos fue de las manos... nada de la parte cachonda de hoy estaba planificada ni mucho menos... pero bueno, a veces los personajes la van llevando a una por un camino que quizás no es el previamente trazado... Si realmente ellos no me sorprendieran la verdad es que escribir no tendría sentido para nada... así que a fin de cuentas tengo que agradecerles su espontaneidad para trazar su propio sendero más allá de mi voluntad...**

 **Como sea, como el fic es SasuSaku ahora me tendré que esforzar el triple para darles a ellos dos un lemon mucho más caliente e intenso que el de Naruto y Hinata... Desde luego que nuestros chicos todo lo pueden así que yo me ocuparé de que den la talla... De nuevo mil disculpas para aquellos que no estaban listos para presenciar el comportamiento inmoral de mis chicos.**

* * *

Ahora sí respondiendo Reviews...

Cinlayj2: ¿Pues que decirte mujer? Yo también amo el SasuSaku así que aquí estoy comiéndome la cabeza para ver una forma de que estos dos entiendan que se aman y decidan estar juntos... pero me dan un trabajo -.-'

Rini Booh: Ay mi niña... te amo... gracias por haberle depositado confianza a esta historia... Nunca hay que juzgar a un libro por su tapa, a veces un mal summary esconde una historia maravillosa y a veces tristemente es al revés... me llena de gozo que no te hayas sentido estafada por mi! Espero seguir viendo tus Reviews en los proximos caps... y si escribes algún SasuSaku que quieras recomendarme para leer estaré feliz de que me pases el link y darte un review también... Hay que apoyarnos entre las brujas del SS... xD

Ahora sí me despido hasta el cap VI... se los quiere y espero Reviews con opiniones ya sean buenas o malas... eso es siempre lo que nos motiva a actualizar, crecer como autores y mejorar los fics...


	6. Capítulo VI: El precio de huir

Antes de empezar con el Cap quiero referirme a lo que ha pasado el día de hoy en el Fandom (por favor si no sigues Naruto Gaiden y no quieres spoilearte espantosamente ignora esta intro)

Luego de que Evil largara el brutal Spoiler el martes, el miércoles resultó ser el día más largo de mi vida... (incluso más que cuando esperaba los resultados de mi examen de admisión xD), entre las idas y vueltas de que era oficial y que era una broma me mantuve en un estado ciclotímico...No sabía bien que pensar o en que canalizar mis sentimientos, estaba bloqueada para escribir y para cualquier cosa que no fuera sentirme extraña... la incertidumbre es una sensación horrible realmente... En fin... por la madrugada del Jueves pasó lo que tanto temía, el Spoiler era cierto... a Sarada le practicarían un examen de ADN que confirmaría que Karin era su madre... Bien... La primera sensación fue el shock... Uno trata de acostumbrarse... rie de los nervios... no sabe bien que hacer o que pensar, al shock le siguió el dolor... un dolor profundo por Sakura, por Sasuke, por Sarada... por la misma Karin vamos... que a mi hasta me cae bien la jodida! Pero sentía que con esto solo ganaba ver a los personajes arruinados, humillados, heridos en lo más profundo de su esencia... A esa sensación de tristeza le sigue la rabia... No te quieres sentir triste porque tu dolor alimenta a las personas que siempre quisieron vernos por los suelos... y la verdad no les iba a dar el gusto... empecé a reirme de mi misma y mi dolor y lo convertí en simple y llana rabia... Entonces, luego de muchas horas de severos cambios en mis estados de ánimo, lo comprendí... y la comprensión desvaneció todas las nubes de mi mente... Tengo que creer... no en el troll de Kishi... Tengo que creer en Sasuke, en Sakura y hasta en Karin... en todo aquello de lo que ellos han demostrado ser capaces y lo que no... tengo que confiar en la coherencia de un argumento y de las personalidades que cada uno de los personajes ha tenido hasta ahora... Qué pensaría Sakura de mi si yo creyera que ella es capaz de tolerar ser una cornuda feliz o la segunda opción de alguien? Qué pensaría Sasuke de mi si yo creyera que en lugar de ser un frígido es la pistola más veloz del lejano oeste? Qué pensaría Karin de mi si yo pensara que ella es capaz de meterse a la cama del chico para que él se quede con otra y con su propia hija? Han demostrado estos personajes ser dignos de tal desconfianza? La luz regresó a mi... ahora se lo que tengo que creer y en lo que tengo que confiar... Recordé que en la vida cuando se triunfa solo se puede triunfar por el amor o la lógica... y SasuSaku es ambas cosas... todo se va a aclarar y se perfectamente que todo va a tener un sentido que no va a dejar mal parados a ninguno de ellos tres... Así que en resumen un poco creo en Kishi... pero más que nada creo en los personajes que amo, que me demostraron su crecimiento desde que los sigo desde hace ocho años... Creo profundamente en ellos y los amo con todo el corazón... Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi Geme por ayudarme a recuperar el sendero en medio de la oscuridad, (este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ella)... por recordarme que este Fandom no es para débiles y que hemos aguantado todo lo que hemos aguantado hasta hoy... y esto solo nos tiene que fortalecer como Fandom... Las adoro SasuSakus... realmente espero que ninguna pierda su Voluntad de Fuego... hoy más que nunca nuestro Fandom nos necesita y vamos a estar para apoyarlo!

Ahora sí... no más preámbulo y los dejo con el cap...

* * *

 **"Huyendo de todo destiempo, hallaremos el tiempo de todo."**

Arturo García Estrada

* * *

Capítulo VI: El precio de huir

El País Helado se erigía delante de ellos. Sasuke observó el terreno y acto seguido arrojó al suelo una serie de kunais de los cuales tres produjeron terribles explosiones al impactar en su objetivo.

-Hay que darnos prisa.- No medió más palabra y comenzó a saltar de uno en uno sobre cada kunai incrustado en el suelo. A medida que avanzaba, seguido por el grupo, continuaba distribuyendo dichas armas delante suyo, de las cuales alguna que otra detonaba una mina. Tan solo en unos minutos habían sorteado la estepa de nieve consiguiendo refugiarse agitados en el bosque.- Seguiremos hacia el Noreste hasta que caiga la noche, tenemos que buscar un sitio cubierto para pasar la noche así que marcaremos cada cueva que encontremos en el camino. Andando.

Sakura se sentía aturdida y no tenía tanto que ver con la cantidad de bombas que habían explotado a su alrededor tan solo minutos atrás, sino más bien con todo lo que estaba sucediendo: ahora tenía una especie de _nuevo equipo,_ su mejor amigo había salido del coma inducido y hasta su propia personalidad interna estaba en conflicto con ella. Menuda desgracia. Como fuera, ahora tenía que mantenerse centrada en su misión, si algo podía apreciar de la nueva compañía era el hecho de que no estar a solas y en silencio con Sasuke al menos había aligerado la tensión entre ellos, aunque él no parecía mucho menos tenso… de hecho lucía bastante más irritado que antes y eso no era un buen augurio para nadie.

Karin, por su parte, no cabía en sí misma de la dicha. Después de años iba a pasar una dulce noche con su Sasuke en una cueva y con el frío tenía la excusa perfecta para acurrucarse con él. Hubiera querido chillar de la emoción, pero tenía que mantener la compostura o Suigetsu se metería con ella y ya no estaba de humor para tolerarlo.

* * *

Naruto acariciaba la espalda de Hinata con sus nudillos, recién se acababa de quedar profundamente dormida, de seguro le hacía falta; llevaba tantos meses sin descansar realmente que él no quería ni moverse por miedo de interrumpir su dulce sueño y ciertamente tampoco tenía ganas de moverse de allí y que ella se pudiera despertar y no encontrarlo a su lado, de modo que tomó la decisión más lógica que _él_ podría tomar.

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu- De una nube de humo apareció un único clon un poco flácido y deforme, lo cual era natural considerando que con tantos meses en cama su control de chakra era un desastre; pero la réplica le servía perfectamente para lo que él necesitaba.- Bien, otro yo… ve a la cocina y prepara un tazón de ramen instantáneo'ttebayo… Mmm… mejor dos, por si Hinata despierta y también tiene hambre.

-Enseguida.- El clon, muy eficientemente, salió corriendo de allí para cumplir con la orden de su jefe. Atravesó varios escaparates, pasillos y escaleras del refugio y se perdió varias veces, pero finalmente encontró el sitio que buscaba, a esas horas ya nadie rondaba por allí, salvo los shinobis designados para montar la guardia de ese turno, de manera que el clon no tuvo que dar explicaciones a nadie mientras montaba un lío en la cocina.

-¡Qué hambre tengo!- Chouji entró bostezando a la cocina, lo único que podía interrumpir sus horas de descanso eran aquellos antojitos de media noche. Estiró los brazos y se quedó a cuadritos cuando observó junto a la encimera a aquel rubio escuálido.- ¿Eh? ¡INTRUSO!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos, provocando que no solo los guardias acudieran, sino que todo el mundo comenzara a salir alarmado de sus cuartos.- ¡Bubun Baika no Jutsu!-Chouji expandió enormemente el tamaño de su mano para aplastar al maldito, pero este se movía para todos lados alegando que era Naruto.- ¡No pienses que voy a creer eso, Naruto no luce como tú! Además acaba de despertar de eso de estar como una planta todo este tiempo, ni siquiera debe poder moverse. ¡Ahora acabaré contigo!

Todos a excepción de Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a congregarse en la cocina y los alrededores.

-Si es peligroso debería ir a advertir a mi Onee-sama… -Susurró Hanabi a su padre.- Ella no se moverá del lado de Naruto nii-chan…

-Descuida Hanabi… yo subiré a ver cómo está, al parecer aquí el joven Akimichi tiene todo bajo control.- Sonrío Hiashi mientras Chouji se las arreglaba para acorralar al clon de Naruto. Enseguida volteó y se dirigió escaleras arriba para corroborar que todo estuviera bien en el cuarto de Hinata.

-¡Te tengooo!-Finalmente consiguió aplastar al clon, el cual desapareció instantáneamente.- Vaya… al parecer si era solo un clon, pero… ¿De quién?

-¿No estaba diciendo que era Naruto?- Cuestionó Shikamaru-

-Sí, pero si lo viste no se parecía en nada a él… salvo por el pelo rubio…

-Probablemente haya querido buscar o averiguar alguna cosa pero está muy agotado para ello y probablemente esa sea también la razón de que el clon fuera tan imperfecto.

-Cielos, Shikamaru… Tú siempre tienes una respuesta perfecta para todo. Con razón todos te preguntan las cosas a ti…

-Ni que lo digas… mendokusai… -Suspiró con resignación, después de todo a esta altura del partido ya ni quejarse de ello tenía sentido…

-¿Qué escándalo será ese allá afuera dattebayo?- Murmuró Naruto confundido acerca de la hora para que la gente estuviera montando semejante bullicio. Enseguida escuchó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y se le hizo agua la boca.- ¡Ramen! –Festejó para sí mismo con una sonrisa infantil.- Puedes pasar, no necesitas golpear la puerta.- Exclamó en voz alta, pero no lo suficiente como para perturbar el sueño de Hinata.

Hiashi se sorprendió de que Naruto sonara tan enérgico, más a esa hora, pero sospechaba que con el chakra del Kyubi él podía hacer casi cualquier cosa; de hecho le podría haber extrañado que su hijo político supiera que se trataba de él, pero de nuevo: ni siquiera tenía una ligera comprensión acerca de los poderes que le confería el zorro de las nueve colas. Con cuidado giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta para ingresar al cuarto.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste!-Naruto se había desenvuelto el cuerpo para cubrir a Hinata y que no pasara frío- Estaba muriendo de hambre da…- De pronto resultó que su clon lucía bastante extraño… muy parecido a…- tte…-¿Hiashi Hyuga?- ba…-Eso no podía estarle pasando a él.- yo…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero a Naruto le pareció que el Byakugan lucía más blanco que nunca y que su propio estómago, al igual que su hombría, lucirían más pequeños que nunca.

Hiashi se limitó a dar la vuelta señorialmente y retirarse del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad en lo que Naruto se volvía a recostar sintiendo que nunca más podría volver a tocar una comida… o a Hinata.

* * *

Sakura se despertó cerca de la medianoche, el fuego aún crepitaba en el centro de aquella gruta en la que se había dispuesto para dormir, a unos metros pudo ver al chico gigantesco: Juugo durmiendo plácidamente, y no era para menos considerando que quizás la mitad de la fauna terrestre del bosque se había metido allí para acurrucarse con el chico. Ella bien podría usar de almohada a alguno de esos conejos que lucían tan esponjosos. Cerca de Juugo estaba este chico que encabezaba la pirámide de la rareza: Suigetsu… bastaba con decir que este dormía abrazando una espada gigantesca. Finalmente estaba la chica con quien ella estaba más familiarizada…

 _Karin_

Le recordaba un poco a ella misma varios años atrás, escandalosa y perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke. Solo que Karin llevaba las cosas a un límite que incluso Sakura ni en sus épocas de mayor obsesión se habría atrevido a rebasar. La chica se había arrastrado, literalmente arrastrado, de un extremo de la cueva al otro para poder recostarse junto a Sasuke. Al principio a Sakura se le había encogido el estómago, odiaba esa sensación, la última vez a ella el chico casi le había abierto la garganta por acercarse… y eso que no había estado ni la quinta parte de cerca de lo que estaba Karin ahora, sin embargo él seguía durmiendo plácidamente en esta ocasión.

 _Quizás si le agrada a un nivel del que ni él mismo es consciente. De cualquier manera no es tu asunto… Es lo mismo que él te diría: no te incumbe._

Ciertamente no le incumbía, pero no podía evitar que la jodiera, así que decidió no quedarse allí, asqueada con el frío salió hacia el bosque que se extendía delante de su refugio sentándose en la orilla del lago. Sus pensamientos eran un caos a esa altura. Estar cerca de Sasuke la remitía a aquel día nefasto que quería olvidar a cualquier precio. A la vez, el recordar a sus padres siempre le traía a la mente el hecho de que vivía discutiendo con ellos o sintiéndose avergonzada, de hecho la última vez que los había visto había peleado con su madre porque le reprochaba las tonterías de costumbre incluso aunque ella era una heroína de la Cuarta Gran Guerra.

 _Al final… hasta el último momento… siempre fui tu niña… Me hubiera gustado que algún día vieras que ya soy toda una mujer…_

Suspiró cansada dejándose caer sobre el suelo de espaldas, aunque soplaba un viento frío era bastante tolerable para ella, probablemente porque ya se encontraban cerca de la frontera con el País del Rayo. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose el descanso que se venía negando desde que había dejado Konoha, tratando de alejar todos aquellos pensamientos enredados que la privaban de su tan ansiada tranquilidad.

-Sakura. Vas a enfermarte aquí afuera.- El tono gélido e indiferente, de nuevo como si le importara una mierda. Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud y se lo encontró observándola con ciertos matices analíticos, básicamente como si tuviera alguna especie de curiosidad científica acerca de ella.-

-Ya entraré, necesitaba tomar aire.- Respondió distante como últimamente acostumbraba, no quería darle pie a que la confundiera más con su presencia en la quietud de la noche; sin embargo él pareció no darse por aludido y se sentó junto a ella contemplando la luna que se destellaba en el agua cristalina.

-Sí. Yo también. –Él suspiró sin saber muy bien si aquella era una ocasión y un lugar oportunos para hablar. Estaba hecho de madera balsa para estas cosas. No tenía tacto, ni sentido de la oportunidad y en general hacía lecturas incorrectas del ambiente pero necesitaba aclarar cosas con ella antes de que este viaje siguiera su curso.- Tú… ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?

-¿No estamos haciendo eso ahora mismo? – Ella también tenía la vista fija en el agua, no quería tambalear… sabía que, si lo miraba, algo dentro de ella se rompería… y francamente estaba cansada de acabar en pedazos y luego tener que lamerse sola las heridas. Esa Sakura se había acabado, esa Sakura estaba muerta y enterrada… ella era como un fénix que había resurgido de las cenizas de su antigua yo.

 _Más que un fénix pareces un pollito mojado… ¡Shanaroo! Habla con él o vas a arrepentirte…_

¿Acaso se estaba amenazando a sí misma? Probablemente ya había excedido el límite de la demencia.

-De hecho sí.- Respondió él a la evidente provocación de ella.- Pero, creo que hay más que decir y si tú no comienzas a hablar, lo voy a hacer yo. Y si te levantas y te vas ahora, más tarde o más temprano vamos a volver a estar en esta situación y tendremos que hablar, así que no vale la pena retrasarlo.

Sakura parpadeó bastante desconcertada, ahora sí que lo estaba mirando y él le devolvía la mirada con una intensidad tan sólida que a ella le empezó a costar trabajo el simple hecho de respirar.

-Sasuke… es que no sé de qué quieres hablar en realidad… Yo… de verdad entiendo tus motivos… no te juzgo ni te guardo rencor por ello.

-No, no entiendes nada, Sakura… no sabes nada… Crees que sabes pero solo asumes la realidad que tú misma has fabricado en tu mente.

-¿Y cuál es la realidad según tú? Y… de todos modos… ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora?- Sus ojos ya dolían, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar y se maldecía por eso, por esa debilidad irredimible que jamás conseguiría dejar atrás.

Él se atragantó con sus palabras, pero peor aún fue la punzada que sintió en el pecho cuando vio los ojos de ella cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas.

-No llores… por favor… no llores…-Susurró con su propia voz rota por el dolor que le provocaba el sufrimiento sincero de Sakura.- No soporto verte llorar.

-Es una molestia ¿Cierto? –Sollozó ella, limpiándose los ojos con la muñeca.-

-No es eso… -Maldijo por lo bajo, sin saber muy bien que más decir.- No eres solo eso para mi… -¿Serían esas palabras correctas? Al menos había dejado de lagrimear, pero de pronto se había puesto pálida… ¿Qué estaba mal con él que solo metía la pata?-

-Cuando te fuiste… de verdad pensaba que habíamos avanzado algo… que de verdad me reconocías… Siempre me bastó con que no me odiaras y con que fueras tú mismo… que te pudieras librar de tu odio y vivir plenamente… Yo solo quería que vivieras en paz, con el mundo y contigo mismo… Te amaba mucho más allá de mi misma, de mi orgullo o mi temperamento, más que a mi vida y cualquier cosa que poseyera. Esa era yo en aquel entonces, pero todo esto nos cambió… a mi… a ti… Ese corazón que te amaba de esa manera, está muerto…

-Sakura… no te estoy pidiendo nada, eh… Solo quiero que me escuches porque esto no es algo que vaya a volver a repetir… Yo tenía que asesinar a tus padres para ganar a los Altos Mandos, si yo no lo hacía alguien más lo iba a hacer y yo sería asesinado acusado de sedición, con lo que la Resistencia perdería su mejor probabilidad de derrocar a los Reformistas… Pero más aún, yo exigí acelerar la ejecución y llevarla a cabo ni bien recibí la orden a pesar de que estaba programada para el día siguiente…

El corazón de ella se comprimió… poco a poco sintió que la vista se le nublaba y la furia se abría paso a través de su organismo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras sus dientes castañeaban. Nunca en su vida imaginó que podría sentir tanta furia dirigida y canalizada hacia Sasuke. Fuera de sí se paró instintivamente, siendo imitada por él.

-¿Cómo es que fuiste capaz de algo así? Si me hubieras dado tiempo… si solo hubieras esperado yo habría…

-Habrías ido a buscarlos… y habrías encontrado tu muerte.- Sentenció con una calma exasperante.-

-¡No puedes saber eso! Ni siquiera me dejaste intentarlo… no confiaste en mi fuerza… Tú eres el único aquí que no sabe nada. –Quería golpearlo en el pecho, pero con su fuerza lo perforaría y luego tendría que curarlo, así que se limitó a presionar sus puños frustrada mientras sus lágrimas brotaban como torrentes de ira y dolor.

-Lo sé, ellos superan a la resistencia por cantidades irrisorias, en su terreno solo te esperaba la muerte… Y mientras yo viva no voy a permitir que te maten, Sakura. Eso no va a pasar. –La neutralidad se había tornado en firmeza, como si le estuviera ordenando no atreverse a cuestionarlo. Eso solo provocó que la furia en ella creciera, aunque sinceramente cualquier cosa que él hubiera dicho en ese momento hubiera sido un disparador de rabia para ella.

-Vete al demonio… -Gruñó dispuesta a alejarse de allí, no sabía a dónde iba a ir pero definitivamente no quería quedarse, no quería verlo, oírlo o siquiera respirar cerca suyo. Se giró y comenzó a alejarse hasta que delante de ella aterrizó un kunai, tardó un segundo en procesar que no venía de la dirección de Sasuke, en seguida sintió un jalón doloroso en su muñeca que la arrastraba lejos de aquella arma y en el segundo sucesivo una terrible explosión.

-¡Papel bomba!-Gimió alarmada mientars Sasuke se ponía delante de ella para crear una protección.-

-¿Qué demonios sucede? –Karin salió a los gritos de la cueva, escoltada por el resto de los miembros del equipo, solo para encontrarse a un grupo de unos once shinobis rodeando a Sasuke.

-Así que esas tenemos Sasuke… Traicionas a la Reforma… Interesante… -Murmuró uno de ellso adelantándose.

Sasuke lucía imperturbable, con su pulgar apenas había separado la empuñadura de su katana de la saya.

-Bastante interesante, lástima que no te queden más de quince segundos para disfrutar la novedad. –Literalmente él se deslizó a tal velocidad que nadie consiguió ver en que momento desapareció de su sitio para colocarse a espaldas de su oponente, poniendo en guardia al resto del equipo.- De hecho… creo que exageré… - De costado contra la columna del enemigo, Sasuke ni siquiera giró el rostro hacia él antes de rasgarle toda la longitud de la espalda con su arma. El cuerpo exánime se desplomó enseguida.

-¡Maldito!- Todos decidieron atacarlo al unísono, él se puso ligeramente en guardia, mientras ellos lo atacaban con kunais desde cerca y shurikens desde lejos, él se defendía con la destreza propia de un ser de otro mundo, no era de extrañar que se jactara de ser capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier enemigo solo con esa habilidad. Parecía que pronto la confrontación llegaría a su fin, sin embargo los oponentes de largo alcance pronto pensaron en sacar ventaja del enfrentamiento al hacer uso del Raiton.

Sakura se horrorizó y avanzó hacia el lugar de la contienda, ya que a pesar de que pudiera estar muy furiosa con él, no quería que Sasuke acabara fulminado por un Rayo.

Lejos de eso, Sasuke sonrío con superioridad, le bastaron un par de katas para devolver a sus agresores cada ataque. El arma seguramente tampoco era una katana normal. Sakura se detuvo, evidentemente él no necesitaba ayuda. O eso parecía hasta que otros cinco Shinobis salieron desde la espesura, Sasuke aún se enfrentaba a otros siete que si bien estaban heridos, conseguían seguir prestando batalla.

Tanto los tres integrantes restantes de Taka como la misma Sakura tomaron su defensiva, pensando que irían a por ellos, pero lejos de eso, los nuevos enemigos dispararon múltiples shurikens dotados con pergaminos explosivos, en dirección a Sasuke, sin importar si quiera que sus propios aliados acabarían volando en pedazos.

-¡Sasuke cuidado!- Sakura alcanzó a advertirlo pero él ya había saltado para alejarse, aunque la onda expansiva de la explosión lo alcanzó, provocando que se estrellara de frente y brutalmente contra una enorme roca. Instintivamente tanto ella como el resto de sus compañeros corrieron hacia él, los cinco recién llegados lejos de atacarlos comenzaron a alejarse para advertir al País del Fuego de la Traición de su agente.

-¡Maldición! Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo. Siganlos y asegúrense de acabar con todos ellos antes de que lleguen a Konoha ¡No pueden dejar a ninguno en pie!

-Pero Sasuke-kun… tus heridas…- Karin comenzó a protestar.-

-Yo estaré bien, vayan ahora. –Demandó con firmeza, Karin hubiera querido seguir protestando por tener que alejarse de él, pero sabía muy bien que si ellos permitían que aquellos hombres se escaparan, irían tras Sasuke de nuevo y en esa ocasión no fallarían en matarlo. Asqueada giró su rostro hacia Sakura mirándola compungida.- Cuida bien de él por favor.- Susurró con cierto enfado consigo misma por verse expuesta en semejante tesitura. Ahora Suigetsu sí que no iba a dejar de mortificarla acerca de sus sentimientos. Enseguida los tres desaparecieron de allí.

-Tenemos que llegar de inmediato al País del Rayo…-Él se incorporó algo destartalado, pero Sakura enseguida lo sujetó por la muñeca.

-Déjame curarte antes.- Sentenció mirando el suelo.-

-Son heridas superficiales, no es necesario que perdamos el tiempo con eso.

-Dije que me dejaras curarte.- Ella no aflojó su agarre. Sus palabras habían cobrado una nueva fuerza que se escuchaba empeñada por una sombra de algo extraño… ¿Preocupación acaso? Sasuke no hubiera podido descifrarlo…

-Bien, pero date prisa… tenemos que apresurarnos, en cuanto los Reformistas no reciban noticias de sus hombres comenzarán a sospechar y podrían aislar al Meta-Humano.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a acumular chakra curativo en sus palmas, trasmitiéndolo al pecho del chico.

-Sakura… lo que dije antes…

-No es necesario que aclares nada…-Murmuró intentando triturar sus emociones para que no la traicionaran exteriorizándose.- En otros tiempos hubiera dado hasta lo que no poseo con tal de oírte decirme que me querías proteger… Ni siquiera me alcanzo a creer que hoy valga tan poco… Creo que… mi propia vida hoy significa tan poco que el que te importe protegerla a cualquier precio me resulta hasta ofensivo… -Susurró apartando sus manos del pecho de él.- No es tu culpa, Sasuke… no sé si eso te mortifique o te conflictúe a algún nivel de tu conciencia; peor ten claro que no es por tu causa… Son las consecuencias inevitables del odio que está consumiendo nuestro mundo… Las personas a veces tenemos que cambiar para poder seguir adelante y no enloquecer…

-Creo que prefiero lidiar con tu desprecio a que te conviertas en _eso_ …-Él claramente se refería a lo que él se había convertido al perderlo todo.-

-Míranos… al final solo estamos aquí tú y yo intentando explicar que para un shinobi el fin justifica los medios, siempre que ese fin no sea para sí mismo… Que no hay nada sagrado realmente… Que debemos estar dispuestos a sacrificar todo aquello que amamos en pos de cualquier otra cosa que no seamos nosotros mismos… Míranos, solo somos dos obras de arte esculpidas por la decadencia de la humanidad. Nos han destrozado e intentamos resurgir y ser algo más… ¿Cómo podríamos volver a ser los mismos luego de tanta devastación? Nada puede florecer en un campo que ha sido minado por el odio hasta drenarle por completo la vida… somos… tierra estéril… solo cenizas…

-No, tú no eres eso.- Él se incorporo aturdido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, por aquel dolor maquillado de indiferencia que ella intentaba digerir sola.- El último deseo de tu padre… Lo último que él me pidió que te dijera fue que no te marchitaras… No puedo permitir que le falles…

-Sasuke…- De nuevo ella volvía a sentirse arrasada a aquella tempestad emocional que solo la dejaba confundida y la enajenaba de su férrea voluntad.-

-Solo sigamos… No debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. –Se acomodó su ropa y se giró para seguir en la dirección previamente establecida aunque solo dio dos pasos y se detuvo súbitamente, como si hubiera olvidado algo vital. Sakura lo observó congelada en su sitio, no sabía bien que presagiaba esa actitud de él… era tan complicado intentar descifrarlo.- Sakura… _gracias…_

Él había susurrado con el rostro ladeado, ella apenas había conseguido observar su perfil, pero sus labios claramente habían articulado esa frase y ella la había escuchado tan nítida como las dos veces anteriores que él se las había dirigido.

 _Es como aquella vez… No. Es distinto. Es completamente distinto. Esta vez…-_ se adelantó tomándolo cuidadosamente de su única mano.-

 _… sí vamos juntos…_

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: El Precio de proteger

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews...**

 **Cinlayj2: Gracias por amar a mi bebé, cielo... En cuanto a los poderes todavía faltan varios caps... y con lo de la declaración pues... es una sorpresa... prometo que será algo tierno... no empalagoso porque no soy mucho del romanticismo... I mean: me encanta el amor pero aborrezco lo romántico per se a menos que esté bien tratado y el autor no se abuse...**

 **Rini Booh: Hermosa... mil gracias por tu constancia y por esos Revs tan llenos de contenido y emociones que me dejas, en serio que me motivas a hacer cada día algo un poquito mejor! Espero seguir cubriendo tus expectativas.**

 **CaritoPsi: Que tú justamente vengas aquí a darme tu apoyo no tienes idea de lo que significa para mi, mi Carito hermosa *3* sabes que te adoro y también me esforzaré por no fallarte con esta historia!**

 **Tsubaki-Apple: Gracias por lo de amar la historia... en serio que para mi eso son palabras mayores... Aquí tienes la conti, quizás no tan rápido como me hubiera gustado pero está aqupi y espero que sea de tu agrado... luego me cuentas ;)**

 **JudasEscariote: Ay Geme... que te puedo decir mi cosa hermosa? Hoy has reído conmigo, llorado conmigo, bardeado conmigo, amenazado conmigo... Ha sido un día muy lleno de emociones e hice todo lo posible por volcar esas emociones en este capítulo... ojalá lo llegues a leer... como dije arriba va dedicado especialisimamente para ti que en el peor momento me ayudaste a recuperar mi Voluntad de Fuego.**

 **Todas son lo máximo! Espero seguir recibiendo sus críticas... de todo lo que les guste y lo que no... y ya saben que pueden hacer pedidos de shippings que quieran ver (que no sean Nejiten y Matsugaara o como se llame eso...)**

 ***Picando en la frente a cada una como lo hacía Itachi.* Nos vemos!**


	7. Capítulo VII: El precio de proteger

Bueno mis hermosas criaturas... ¿Qué puedo decir? Luego de los sobresaltos por el bendito Gaiden 700+7 en el 700+8 Kishi se lució dándonos amor para los SS... Siempre es así, nos trollea y luego nos compensa... qué hombre xD

Como sea... sencillamente hermoso capítulo... con nuestro Uchiha Poke no Jutsu incluido 3

No tengo mucho para agregar... al final repsondo los Reviews... pero ahora aprovecho para promocionar algunas cosas...

En primer lugar mi video de **Hilter enterándose del Gaiden 700+7**

watch?v=vaC79QupYww (Para todos los SS que nos reimos cuando nos trollean)

Y en segundo lugar mi nuevo fanfic... "Esclavo de Sangre" Un bello SS ambientado en el mundo Ninja con muy pocas variaciones contextuales y relacionales... digamos que es un ligero UA :D (Aparte de **Sasusaku** , otras relaciones que podrán ver allí, son: **Itasaku, Itakonan, NaruHina, Shikatema, Chokarui, Inosai, Oroanko, Orotsu, Asukure, Kakakure, Konohana, Suikarin, Kabushisu** )

 **Summary:** Condenado a ser el chivo expiatorio de los pecados y rebeldías de su hermano mayor, Sasuke ha vivido su vida en pos de la libertad y felicidad de Itachi ¿Pero que pasaría si un día se atreviera a desear algo para sí? Algo como Sakura Haruno, la mujer más prohibida entre todas... pero la única capaz de curar las heridas de su alma inerte.

 **(Pueden buscar el link en mi perfil e.e)**

Espero contar con su apoyo por allí también... no suelo escribir mucho UA a menos que sea un oneshot cómico... pero la verdad es que esta vez me sentí muy tentada y la idea me pareció algo genial para innovar en el "triángulo amoroso" Sasuke-Sakura-Itachi

Ojalá mi bebé sea bien recibido!

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el Capítulo 8 de PEYDH :D (Amo sus siglas 3)

Comenzamos con un pequeño vsitazo del futuro (que en realidad vendría a ser la actualidad) y luego retomamos desde el final del capítulo 7... cualquier confusión pueden consultarme por Review o por MP! Conetsto todito :*)

* * *

 **"El amor consiste en esto: que dos soledades se protegen, se tocan mutuamente y se saludan."**

Rainer Marie Rilk

* * *

Capítulo VII: El precio de proteger

-En la actualidad-

Sasuke corría.

Corría como si hordas de demonios infectados por las peores pestes del infierno, lo persiguieran.

Corría raudamente, como si su propia vida dependiera de que no permitiese que sus dos pies tocaran tierra juntos, por más de una milésima de segundo.

Corría tan descontrolado que el suelo que dejaba atrás se rasgaba tras sus impactos.

Corría olvidando sorber el aire.

Corría porque su tiempo se agotaba.

-¡Sasuke Teme! Tranquilízate.- Naruto difícilmente podía seguirle el paso. Esa velocidad sencillamente no era humana.-

-No hay tiempo de tranquilizarse…- Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Lo temía. Temía como nunca había temido antes, con la incertidumbre de un niño, con el horror de un débil, con la ansiedad de un inestable. Odiaba que aquellas emociones negativas lo convirtieran en su presa con tal facilidad; sin embargo cuando se trataba de _ella,_ cuando _su_ vida o _su_ integridad peligraban entonces Sasuke ya no era un genio innato shinobi, ya no era un maestro elemental, ya no era un estratega envidiable; solo era un joven asustado, endeble e influenciable, uno que actuaba incluso con más torpeza de la que su compañero hacía gala; y en un mundo donde Naruto Uzumaki era considerado el "número-uno-hiperactivo-ninja-cabeza-hueca" decir que era más torpe que él era toda una proeza.

Su mente no conseguía conciliar aquellos sucesos y darles ninguna coherencia, apenas tres días atrás ellos estaban juntos en una misión, de nuevo el Equipo Siete reunido, esta vez capitaneados por Sakura que era quien poseía el rango ninja más alto y en realidad solo había aceptado acompañar a sus dos amigos para que por fin a ellos se les concediera el ascenso a Chunnin; las semanas anteriores habían sido para Sasuke como la restauración y reafirmación de su propia identidad.

 _Un shinobi de Konoha_

Él había vuelto a casa y contrario a todos los pronósticos su "Familia" le había recibido como si jamás se hubiera ido. De alguna manera ellos se habían encargado de salvaguardar el lugar que Sasuke ocupaba en sus vidas y mantenerlo intacto y gracias a eso él realmente había pensado que podría volver a sentirse vivo, que por fin podría dejar de auto compadecerse y flagelarse por los errores que había cometido. Él era un nuevo Sasuke Uchiha… en realidad él era el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que debido a los giros macabros de su destino había tenido que reprimir y ahogar en su propia oscuridad hasta que finalmente olvidó por completo quién era.

Pero ahora lo sabía, y más aún, sabía lo que quería… sabía a quién quería.

 _Sakura…_

Ella, su perpetua Molestia… La que siempre había tenido claros sus sentimientos aún cuando él los pisoteaba. La que siempre había sabido quién era él aún cuando ni él mismo se hallaba. La de temperamento titánico y corazón tierno… El único corazón capaz de albergar un alma torturada como la del último sobreviviente de los Uchiha…

Y él… él siempre cauteloso, frío, imperturbable… Se había prohibido expresamente atreverse a sentir cualquier cosa que pudiera vulnerarlo ante aquella mujer… pero al final había sido inevitable. Entonces había recordado las palabras de Tobirama Senju.

 _"… No hay clan que sienta un mayor amor que los Uchiha. Tanto, que se vieron obligados a sellarlo… Cuando un Uchiha siente amor, es como si sus sentimientos contenidos se desataran y despertase algo más fuerte que el sentimiento de amor de los Senju. Sin embargo ahí está el problema… Su amor es demasiado fuerte y se termina desbocando. Cuando un Uchiha que conoce el amor pierde lo que amó con tanta fuerza, ese amor se convierte en un odio tan fuerte que incluso llega a transformar a esa persona."_

Había intentado negar esos sentimientos con tanta fuerza que cuando se vio enredado por ellos, ni siquiera supo distinguirlos. El peso de la realidad lo golpeó brutalmente sin que consiguiera atajarse o amortiguarlo. El descenso al abismo fue una extraña combinación de espanto y hermosura. La oscuridad había sido sustituida por la calidez. Las heridas por caricias. El horror por la paz.

 _Maldita seas, Sakura…_

Pero ahora se la habían llevado y nada quedaba de la calidez, las caricias o la paz. Solo absoluto tormento por el desenlace en que no se atrevía a pensar.

 _Si algo malo le sucede… No podré…_

-Naruto.- Esta vez habló con la garganta tensa, su amigo pudo notar que estaba tratando de no sonar quebrado, pero hacía un pésimo trabajo.- Si la pierdo tendrás que matarme. Porque no me detendré hasta reducir al mundo a sus cenizas, no perdonaré al destino si se atreve a quitármela. Tú y solo tú podrías frenarme y tendrás que hacerlo con toda tu fuerza… antes de que yo desencadene todo mi poder… Antes de que la desesperación, el dolor y el odio por su muerte me consuman por completo.

-Sa… Sasuke… -Naruto no podía responderle, en parte porque con la maldita carrera que llevaban, los pulmones estaban a punto de colapsarle y por lo demás, porque jamás se imaginó que Sasuke hablara tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos. Si bien las últimas semanas habían sido sumamente extrañas y él se había percatado de un cambio importante en la atmósfera que envolvía a Sasuke y Sakura durante la misión, no había sospechado que realmente su compañero estuviera consciente de aquellas emociones que estaban recrudeciendo en él.

 _Al fin has madurado, Teme…_

-Sakura es fuerte, Sasuke… ni siquiera deberías estar barajando la posibilidad de su muerte dattebayo. –Él ninja rubio sonrió y por un momento Sasuke se sintió aliviado. Tenía que creer en Sakura, pues muchas de las desgracias que habían ocurrido entre ellos tenían mucho que ver con su propia falta de confianza en ella.

 _No volveré a dudar de ti… Solo resiste… Espérame Sakura… Hay algo importante que debí decirte hace tiempo…_

Aún se sentía aturdido por sus recientes descubrimientos, por el hecho de haberse tenido que asumir tantas cosas de pronto, había tenido que asimilar hechos innegables que siempre acababan conduciéndolo al único desenlace posible de su caótica rendición.

Él _la amaba,_ se había rendido por completo a ella, la había hecho su compañera, su mejor amiga, su par, su igual… La haría su mujer y la madre de sus hijos; eso era otro hecho innegable, porque así como era una certeza que él la amaba, no necesitaba constatar ninguna evidencia para asegurar que Sakura Haruno lo amaba tanto que había podido asumir todo su odio y transformarlo a su favor. Solo tenía que resistir… solo tenía que esperarlo… él iría por ella y finalmente la ofrendaría con la única verdad que ella merecía, la que durante tiempo había negado a ambos condenándolos a sobrevivir sin estar vivos realmente.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, el estado de desesperación en que se encontraba sumido no conseguía menguar ni aún con toda su confianza depositada en Sakura… Lo único que necesitaba para apaciguarse era llegar a ella por fin, alcanzarla… así, entre aquella tempestad de sentimientos y recuerdos no pudo evitar volver sobre el pasado, repasando aquella historia que había sellado el destino de Sasuke y Sakura juntos por fin, aquella calamitosa comprensión de la necesidad que había comenzado con un gesto tan simple como el de tomarse una mano.

-2 años atrás-

Sasuke se tensó cuando la mano de Sakura apretó suavemente la suya. El contraste entre la calidez de ella y la gelidez de él era casi delirante. De pronto su pulso se aceleró y sintió que la palma le transpiraba, la respiración le brotaba irregular pero de alguna manera ese gesto le reconfortaba, le hacía sentir que a pesar de todo ella confiaba en él… y se descubrió a sí mismo odiando la idea de que lo soltara.

 _Estás actuando como un imbécil…_

Probablemente, pero mientras no dijera nada en voz alta podría salvaguardar aunque fuera el 1% de su dignidad.

Sakura se sorprendió de que Sasuke no se zafara de su agarre, había sido una completa idiotez de su parte, sin pensarlo y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos del pasado, actúo como le hubiera gustado actuar las dos veces que Sasuke le agradeció para luego marcharse. Lo aferró instintivamente y lo siguió, sin importar lo que él pudiera decir o hacer.

 _Es lo que tendrías que haber hecho hace tiempo… ahora no tiene ningún significado…_

 _No importa. Su contacto es frío pero firme, a pesar de todo me da seguridad… Me hace sentir… que todo va a salir bien…_

Ella tampoco quería soltarlo, de alguna manera él era su anclaje con la realidad, sin importar cuán lóbrega fuera esta. Tan incierto como era, ahora era lo único certero en su vida.

Ambos siguieron caminando sin mediar palabras, sus manos habían alcanzado mutuamente un equilibrio térmico. No tardaron en cruzar la frontera con el País del Rayo, donde Sasuke entró en contacto con Ino en la base de la Resistencia para que ella les notificara las coordenadas para encontrarse con sus aliados de la Aldea de la Nube. Él escuchó atentamente toda la información y cortó la comunicación enseguida.

-Nos encontraremos con Omoi a 20 kilómetros desde aquí.- Ambos parecieron coordinarse para soltarse de la mano, por unos segundos la tensión se adueñó del ambiente entre ellos.-

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo.- Sakura se adelantó dos pasos, no estaba segura de que el silencio fuera la mejor cosa para continuar con la misión, así que siguió hablando contrario a todo lo que le indicaba su sentido común.- ¿Sabes? Cuando te uniste a Akatsuki… Omoi y Karui nos increparon para les diéramos información acerca de ti para así poder recuperar a Killer Bee…

Él no hizo ninguna intervención, entonces ella decidió que era una invitación para que continuara.

-Karui acabó moliendo a golpes a Naruto… casi lo deja irreconocible. Creo que fue la primera vez que vi a Sai genuinamente preocupado.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Sakura? –Cortó tajante, realmente no le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera trayendo a colación sus errores y el precio que habían tenido que pagar por ello.

-Yo…- Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa distancia infranqueable. No tenía mucho sentido proseguir con aquel intento estéril por romper la tensión entre ellos; sin embargo hace tiempo ella se había jurado que nunca más retrocedería ante Sasuke, que él no volvería a vulnerarla o intimidarla, de manera que si le molestaba aquello de lo que estaba hablando entonces le tocaría joderse dado que ella no pensaba callarse porque el Sr. Oye-Bájate-De-Mi-Nube se sintiera irritado por sus palabras.- ¿Por qué tendría que querer llegar a algún sitio? Quizás… solo no quiero que se produzca un nuevo silencio incómodo.

-No me gusta mucho hablar…- Ahí estaba, brutalmente sincero como siempre… o como nunca.-

-¿No me digas? –No era algo que hiciera falta recalcar.- Sabes, hace un rato no lo parecía… Cuando necesitas soltar tu mierda el resto de los mortales tenemos que escucharte sin objeciones ¿No?

-No se trata de eso, Sakura.- Intentó apaciguarla pero el tono de ella no admitía réplica… y algo en esa seguridad renovada en ella, cautivó una parte de Sasuke que realmente él creía más que entumecida.

-Olvídalo.- Gruñó ella cansada.- Durante años intenté extender puentes hacia ti solo para que tú los derrumbaras todos y erigieras muros más altos para que yo jamás pudiera cruzar. Eso se acabó Sasuke… Esa Sakura que por sobre todo quería llegar a ti realmente murió aquel día… puedo conservar los vínculos que tenía antes pero no me siento capaz de construir nada nuevo… y lamentablemente no llegué a ti a tiempo para que te quedaras del lado de los lazos que pude conservar… -Ella hablaba tan desapasionadamente que a Sasuke no le costaba mucho trabajo creer que realmente era otra persona distinta y que ahora su vínculo se reducía únicamente al de espía y escolta y que así sería de aquí en adelante.

Sasuke suspiró cansado ya del asunto, no estaba acostumbrado a un comportamiento así y no sabía muy bien como manejarlo, él jamás le había sido indiferente a Sakura… ni a Sakura ni a nadie… Había sido amado y odiado, quizás en iguales medidas, pero jamás había sido algo neutral en la vida de alguien y ahora la chica que se había pasado al menos tres cuartos de su vida adorándolo incondicionalmente, sencillamente le escupía que se había quedado fuera de su vida como si fuera algo insignificante… Sasuke Uchiha no era insignificante; esa mujer estaba empezando a lastimarle el ego.

Quería decirle que el tema que no quería tocar era el de sus errores del pasado, pero que no le importaría hablar de otra cosa, de cualquier cosa… lo que ella quisiera…

 _Vas a sonar desesperado ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso!_

La voz de la razón, valga la redundancia, tenía razón. No podía soltar semejante pieza de oratoria sin parecer un maniaco. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría decir?

-Sakura ¡Para! –Exclamó y ella se detuvo al igual que él- Entendiste todo mal de nuevo… -Quiso empezar a explicar, pero por desgracia (o por suerte) sobre ellos comenzaron a llover kunais. Ambos se apartaron saltando hacia atrás en direcciones opuestas, pronto estaban siendo rodeados por un enorme grupo de shinobis.  
Sasuke desenfundó su katana rodando los ojos del cansancio, dos emboscadas en un día eran suficientes como para liquidar los nervios de cualquiera, asqueado saltó para esquivar un ataque y cayó sobre su agresor, entrerrándole el arma entre los riñones, enseguida la figura se transformó en un pequeño tronco de madera.- Sustitución…

-¡Sasuke cuidado!- Sakura no alcanzó a terminar de advertirlo cuando el verdadero ninja que él creía haber atacado, desde atrás lo abatió con una serie de senbons, con sus reflejos el Uchiha alcanzó a esquivarlos para que no se le incrustaran en el cuerpo, sin embargo le rozaron la piel del cuello. Enseguida comenzó a sentirse mareado.- ¡Demonios! Lo envenenaron…-Sakura gruñó de rabia al ver a Sasuke perdiendo el equilibrio.- Van a pagar por eso… Shanaroo…- Acumulando tanto chakra como pudo en su puño derecho, saltó sobre Sasuke para colocarlo detrás de ella. Asegurándose de que sus enemigos quedaran por delante golpeó el suelo con tal violencia que este se dividió en dos placas que se elevaron sobre el ángulo de partición para aplastar todo lo que se encontraba entre medio. Solo un ninja alcanzó a saltar por encima de la trampa mortal, primero les arrojó una bomba de veneno y enseguida liberó haciaa la chica tres kunais. Sakura aún jadeaba mareada por el polvo de tierra que se había levantado en una densa nube delante suyo, perdió el equilibrio cuando el ataque tóxico estalló delante suyo, no alcanzó a percibir las tres armas que se aproximaban.

En una milésima de segundo, Sasuke aún aturdido por el veneno de sus heridas y del aire, intentaba afilar sus sentidos para mantener la consciencia; sintió el aire silbar, algo venía sobre ellos, el destello metálico de los kunais lo puso en alerta. Se vio a sí mismo junto a Naruto combatiendo contra Haku en el País de las Olas. Nuevamente no lo pensó, instintivamente su cuerpo se interpuso entre Sakura y el ataque, recibiendo heridas profundas en el pecho, el abdomen y el hígado. Emitió un gorgoteo antes de desplomarse sobre sus rodillas.

El pulso de Sakura se detuvo. Como si se tratara de una mala tragedia de cine, todos sus recuerdos significativos con Sasuke se pasearon delante de sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz. Gritando su nombre se arrodilló junto a él, maldiciéndolo una y mil veces.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? –Sollozó histérica por la frustración. Debido al gas tóxico le costaba mucho mantener su concentración o el control de su chakra.-

-Te dije que mientras viviera… nadie iba a hacerte daño…-gimoteó exhausto al borde de la inconsciencia.- No creas que Naruto es el único que mantiene sus promesas hasta las últimas consecuencias…

Ella se tragó su llanto, pero no pudo evitar que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza ante aquella afirmación. Su pulso prácticamente se detuvo… Entre sus emociones y el veneno, su control de chakra era un desastre; la mano le temblaba cuando la acercó al pecho de Sasuke para comenzara curarlo. Todo era borroso, pero se obligaba a mantener la consciencia con un único pensamiento fijo en la mente: Salvar a Sasuke a cualquier costo.

-No te permito morirte ¿Me oyes? –Gimió sin poder evitar que las lágrimas le brotaran de los ojos como torrentes, pero el chico estaba lejos, su conciencia se había desvanecido y Sakura debía curar sus heridas enseguida y llevarlo a un sitio donde pudiera proveerle un antídoto para la intoxicación. –Sacando fuerzas de dónde no las tenía se pasó el único brazo de Sasuke por encima de los hombros y comenzó a caminar tambaleándose. Pocos fueron los pasos que alcanzó a dar cuando el Ninja que había escapado de su ataque se plantó delante de ella.

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?- A Sakura le tiritaron las rodillas mientras muchísimas ideas confusas sobre cómo poner a Sasuke a resguardo le atravesaban la cabeza. Intentó pensar pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento vio que el ninja se derrumbaba delante suyo y varias figuras aparecían detrás de él. Sonrió al reconocer a Omoi y el resto de su equipo entre aquellos aliados.-

-Le dije a Karui que estaban demorándose, ella no quería venir porque insistía en que era una tontería, pero le expliqué que podían haberse cruzado con alguien a quien le debieran dinero y esa persona podría haberlo intentado cobrar, y si no traían dinero quizás hubiera exigido el cuerpo de Sakura-san, entonces Sasuke lo tendría que haber matado y luego debieron enterrarlo, así fue que los descubrirían los aliados del usurero y reclamarían venganza, como los superarían en número entonces la batal…

-¡Ya cállate!- Karui había interrumpido su perorata con un tremendo porrazo en la cabeza de su compañero.- No quieren escuchar tus tonterías… ¿Qué no ves que están heridos? –Ella rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a Sakura, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio.- Descuiden… los llevaremos a nuestra guarida, se pondrán bien.

-Gra…gracias chicos…-Susurró ella débilmente mientras ceñía con fuerza a Sasuke a su cuerpo.- Karui-san… necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas…-Murmuró para luego enumerar una serie de componentes que requeriría para fabricar un antídoto al veneno en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Descuida… nos encargaremos de eso en cuanto lleguemos… -Omoi aún ofendido por la anterior interrupción se colocó al otro lado de Sasuke, aferrándolo pro la cintura y dando una orden al resto de su equipo para que se dirigieran al escondite tan a prisa como fuera posible. Era vital auxiliar a los aliados de la Tierra del Fuego para que ellos siguieran adelante con su misión, ya que del éxito de la misma dependía el futuro del mundo Ninja libre nuevamente.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: El precio de la lealtad**

Respondiendo Reviews! 3

 **D.J.-sama:** Aajajajja tal como dices... que manera d etrollearnos con ese cap del manga... pero las cosas se van encaminando para nosotros... como siemrpe parece que va a quedar en una sencilla Kishitrolleada xD Me alegra que disfrutes el fic, bella y espero verte nuevamente dando tu punto! trataré de que esto vaya mejorando con el correr de los caps! :D

 **Nova por siempre:** Me encanta que te de esa sensación! justamente trato de que la historia se acomode a los aspectos canónicos para darle la ilusión de realidad y continuidad con la historia de Kishi... que resulte es muy grato para mi!

 **Cinlayj2:** Como siempre es un placer tenerte aquí, hermosura... Aquí tienes la conti y bueno... ya Sakura se va a ir ablandando poco a poco con el Uchiha y él también va a ver su mundo tambalearse por su Molestia e.e

 **CaritoPsi:** Mi corazón... gracias por seguir este delirio y ahora acompañarme en mi nueva historia! Eres la mejor!

 **U. Harumi Cerisier:** Ok... que tú que eres a quien YO admiro esté aquí diciéndome cosas tan conmovedoras es demasiado para mi anciano corazón... La verdad es que lo mío no es escribir... Los críticos nos dedicamos más que nada a leer y desde luego opnar tratando de no desprendernos de la objetividad, pero no siempre se nos da bien escribir, sin embargo si logro transmitirte justo a ti que eres una genia, todas esas cosas, me doy por sastisfecha! Estuve en mi face Recomendando tu fic a algunas paginas! Una de las administradoras quedó tan encantada que empezó a colgar capturas del fic comentando lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando y agradeciendo que se lo hubiera recomendado!  
También leí el fic de Camfrica... por dios... en algunos aspectos esa mujer piensa muy parecido a mi (solo que ella escribe bien xD) la verdad que morí de amor con su fic... Tuve que parar muchas veces la lectura para "hablar con Itachi" y que me diera fuerza para resistir el sufrimiento de nuestro peque Sasukito ; ; pero resistí y me enamoré del fic tanto como del tuyo! Me alegra que estés disfrutando esta historia aunque no le toque ni los talones a Oculto en el Corazón ni mucho menos a Perdiendo lo ya perdido, otra vez! Ojalá este nuevo cap también despierte alguna pequeña sensación... Este y el próximo cap son muy vitales para la construcción de la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke... ya en el Cap IX: El precio de la necesidad, se van a poner más intensas las cosas 1313 (ooops... eso es spoiler?) Espero el Martes ya poder subir capi de este fic como del nuevo que comencé! y espero poder seguir viendo tus RV porque la verdad es que me llenan el alma... Es una sensación muy plena cuando la persona que admiras de pronto te da una opinión (si es positiva mucho mejor, pero aún siendo negativa ayuda muchísimo a crecer y a mi me hace falta crecer mucho aún en esto! xD)

Bueno... cumplido mis corazones... gracias pro todo el apoyo! 3 ojalá sigan aquí hasta el final.

Suya siempre

El dios lobo depredador ~


End file.
